


Да кто такой этот Дэрил Диксон?

by PookieAuthor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: Карл Граймс вынужден жить в месте, которое считает дремучей глушью. Его главная цель — свалить оттуда как только предоставится такая возможность. Единственное, что отвлекает его от ненависти к провинциальному городку — подруга, в которую он безответно влюблен с самого первого дня пребывания в колледже. Она же в свою очередь мечтает стать одной из девушек местного мотоклуба.





	1. Chapter 1

Городок Мэриленд всегда жил спокойной жизнью: складывалось ощущение, будто его всегда обходили стороной проблемы внешнего мира. У них было налажено все: производство, школы, колледжи, больницы, и жителям этого хватало. Конечно, для полиции тоже находилась работенка, но ничего серьезнее драк, мелких краж и хулиганства давно не происходило. Именно поэтому никто не стремился покидать эти места, чувствуя некую безопасность и уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Это был один из тех моногородов, который существовал благодаря деятельности одного предприятия. Большинство жителей были заняты на машиностроительном заводе города, занимающимся изготовлением спецтехники. Построили его еще в начале двадцатых годов прошлого века, и он успешно функционирует по сей день. 

Спустя время, при заводе был открыт колледж, где обучали будущие кадры. Поэтому перспектив у молодежи было немного: либо продолжаешь мелкий семейный бизнес, либо идешь учиться и работать на завод. Конечно, был и третий вариант — покинуть город, но, как было сказано ранее, желающих это сделать было немного.

Помимо тех, кто принимал эту систему, были и те, кто из нее выбивался. Эдакие бунтари, к которым мало кто относился серьезно. Зато они пользовались популярностью среди девчонок, которые всегда с восхищением смотрели на членов местного мотоклуба. 

«Knights of the road» были теми, кто шел против системы. Они имели свой бизнес в виде городского бара и маленькой пивоварни. Также они могли переступать черту закона, но делали это редко и в разумных пределах, поэтому полиция закрывала на это глаза. Все в городе уже привыкли к реву на дорогах.

Философия клуба основывалась на понятии свободы. И весь этот образ крутости и брутальности, который они создавали, привлекал внимание большинства девушек, романтизирующих подобные вещи. Те с юности уже мечтали о том, как станут девушками клуба. Так и видели, как за ними подъедет принц на железном коне и увезет их от всех проблем. Поэтому зачастую парням-сверстникам было не на что надеяться до тех пор, пока те не повзрослеют и не снимут розовые очки.

Мэдисон Хиллроу была одной из таких девушек. Они с подружками часто проводили время возле бара «Drunk Deer», принадлежавшего мотоклубу, и перемывали косточки каждому завсегдатаю этого заведения. Особенное внимание они уделяли одному из них. Этот байкер появился в клубе лет пять назад, но за все это время они узнали о нем не так уж и много, как хотелось бы. Единственное, что они знали наверняка — он был одинок. И поэтому каждая думала, что будет именно той, кто сможет покорить его сердце. 

За всеми этими грёзами они не замечали тех, кто был рядом. Точнее, Мэдисон знала, что Карл Граймс по уши влюблен в нее, но держала его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, предпочитая оставаться друзьями. 

Они познакомились в начале учебного года, когда вместе поступали на первый курс факультета инженерии и проектирования. Как только Карл ее увидел, то сразу понял, что всегда мечтал о такой девушке, как она. У нее были красивые длинные волосы, которые она редко убирала в хвост, она заливисто смеялась и вообще была душой компании. Вдобавок ко всему, она была очень сообразительной, что позволяло ей быть в рейтинге лучших студентов колледжа.

Карл проводил с ней много времени, поэтому ему приходилось часто общаться с ее подружками и выслушивать все их сплетни, включая беспрерывные разговоры о брутальных байкерах. Эту тему он переносил тяжелее всего и уже всей душой презирал каждого представителя мотоклуба. По его мнению, они являлись всего лишь отбросами общества, жили иллюзией, цепляясь за ложные идеалы. Взрослые мужики, которые не вышли еще из подросткового периода бунтарства. Только языками чешут и бухают, не просыхая. 

Там, откуда он родом, давно уже никто не страдал подобной чепухой, и такие локальные мотоклубы для Граймса — пережиток прошлого, что еще сильнее укрепляло мысль о том, в какой глуши он живет. 

По местным меркам, Карл считался избалованным большим городом. Привыкший к богатой инфраструктуре, он с пренебрежением относился к провинциальной жизни. Поэтому единственное, о чем он мечтал, это побыстрее свалить отсюда. Юноша точно знал, куда поедет, ведь там еще остались его прежние друзья. Но пока что уехать он не мог. Карл уже пообещал родителям получить образование здесь, так как для детей всех сотрудников завода были предусмотрены льготы на обучение. 

Но он уедет отсюда. Обязательно уедет.

***

Карл шел после колледжа, провожая Мэдисон домой. Она всегда много говорила об учебе и о том, что ее беспокоило. А юноша слушал, ведь ему было так приятно, что она столько времени проводила с ним. 

— Ну, что? Может вечером попробуем еще раз убить того монстра? — спросил Граймс. Они уже на протяжении месяца проходили одну игру.

— Слушай, — протянула девушка, — давай не сегодня, сегодня не могу, — она виновато улыбалась.

— Какие-то планы? — юноша был удивлен. Завтра был учебный день, да и Хиллроу была не из тех, кто постоянно пропадает на вечеринках.

— Ну, меня пригласили на вечеринку…

— Куда? Что за вечеринка, в колледже? Я ничего не слышал, — парень пытался припомнить разговоры о чем-то подобном.

— Да нет, — она замялась, — если скажу, ты меня прибьешь.

Парень свел брови, прикидывая в голове варианты. 

— Ой, только не говори, что ты, — начал было Граймс.

— Не надо нотаций, Карл, я так долго этого ждала! Можешь хоть раз за меня порадоваться? — взмолилась она. 

— Это я за тебя не радуюсь? Да я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Вот кто знает, что бывает на этих вечеринках? Думаю, алкоголем там все не ограничивается, — он пытался вразумить девушку.

— Не будь таким занудой, — она наигранно захныкала и повисла у него на плече, — там будет сам Дэрил Диксон, — с придыханием произнесла Хиллроу. 

Карл закатил глаза. Снова это имя. С тех пор как он начал общаться с Мэдисон, ни дня не проходило без упоминания какого-то "невероятного" Дэрила Диксона. Чуть ли не мессии нынешнего столетия. Он знал о нем все. Буквально все, вплоть до того, на каких байках катается и какую одежду носит. Удивительно, что он еще не знает, какой бумагой тот свою жопу подтирает. В общем, столько ненужной информации о человеке, на которого ему было ровным счетом наплевать. По началу он, может, и высказывал свое негативное отношение к байкерам, но со временем понял, что это бесполезно, и его мнение никому не интересно. 

— С кем пойдешь? Говоришь, пригласили...

— С Хилари, она там с одним парнем мутит. 

Парень поник. Настроение у него окончательно испортилось. Теперь понятно, почему она так рвется на эту вечеринку. Хочет быть очередной Хилари. А он весь год за ней бегает, во всем помогает, поддерживает, а какой-то мудак на мотоцикле может взять и перечеркнуть все его старания. 

Но он ничего не мог поделать, это был ее выбор, так что, проводив девушку, Карл с тяжестью на душе побрел домой.

***

Парня разбудил телефонный звонок. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что была глубокая ночь. 

Кто может звонить ему в это время? Хотя, мог бы и сам догадаться: на дисплее высвечивалось имя подруги. 

Подняв трубку, он услышал шум и громкую музыку, которая играла на фоне, она мешала расслышать человека на том конце провода. Карл окончательно проснулся и попросил девушку выйти из шумного места, чтобы наконец понять то, что она говорит. Но Мэдисон будто не понимала его, поэтому он старался разобрать ее слова сквозь грохот. Поняв, что девушка пьяна в стельку и сама не понимает, что несет, он решил отправиться за ней в бар. Вряд-ли она бы позвонила просто так. Скорее всего, хотела, чтобы он ее забрал оттуда. И где-то внутри у него снова затеплилась надежда на то, что он ей все-таки нужен. 

Подъезжая к месту, он уже издалека слышал, доносящийся оттуда шум. На входе в бар он объяснил, что пришел забрать подругу и, на его удивление, его пропустили без проблем. 

Как он и предполагал, внутри это место было в точности таким же, как и в его голове. Пьяные рожи, какие-то потасовки, в левом углу на первом этаже играли в бильярд, а за баром проходило что-то вроде состязания по армрестлингу. И все это было в помещении, в котором было душно и невозможно дышать от пота вперемешку с сигаретным дымом. Карл поморщился от увиденного, не понимая, что было привлекательного в таком образе жизни. Сейчас все эти люди мало чем отличались от свиней.

Он обыскал первый этаж и понял, что Мэдисон нигде не было, поэтому он поднялся на второй. Казалось, в каждой комнате кто-то да трахался. Поэтому ему пришлось извиняться каждый раз раз, заглядывая за следующую дверь в поисках девушки. Конечно, если быть до конца честным, то он боялся увидеть в одной из этих комнат Хиллроу.

Подергав дверь туалета, он понял, что та заперта. Он обреченно вздохнул и пытался понять, что же делать дальше. Вытащив мобильный из кармана, он решил в очередной раз попытаться дозвониться до подруги, понадеявшись, что в этот раз она все-таки возьмет трубку. И каково же было его удивление, когда звонок раздался из того самого туалета. 

Он принялся барабанить по двери что есть мочи, зовя девушку по имени. 

— Мэдисон! Мэд, открой дверь! Я знаю, что ты там! Я слышу твой телефон! — настойчиво кричал Граймс. — Открой дверь, это Карл.

Он стучал настолько сильно, что в итоге дверь распахнулась, и перед его глазами предстала следующая картина: девушка стояла на коленях, обнимаясь с унитазом, а рядом стоял непонятный хер с горы и придерживал ее за волосы. То ли, что бы не обблевала эти самые волосы, то ли, чтобы с головой не окунулась в сортир.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — обратился он к неизвестному напротив, но не стал ждать ответа, тут же рванув к подруге, пытаясь привести ее в чувство. Он обхватил ее лицо ладонями и принялся легонько похлопывать по щекам. Девушка поморщилась. — Мэдисон, Мэдисон, очнись! — он обернулся на мужчину. — Что ты ей дал? Она что-то приняла? — он злобно сверлил его взглядом.

— Мне-то откуда знать? — спокойно пожал плечами мужчина.

— Как откуда знать? А куда вы смотрели? Почему вы позволили ей дойти до такого состояния? — продолжал возмущаться Карл.

— Я что, виноват, что она пить не умеет?

— Да вы ее видели вообще? Сколько ей лет по-вашему? Кто ей вообще продал столько алкоголя? Что у вас за херня тут творится?

Ворча, Карл попытался водрузить ее на себя, но не рассчитал силы. Девушка не стояла на ногах и этим самым совсем ему не помогала. Мужчина, увидев всю эту ситуацию, подхватил ее с другой стороны, и они уже вместе поволокли ее на выход. Граймс старался не думать о том, чем эти двое могли там заниматься. Ведь дверь-то была заперта. И Бог знает, что происходило, пока Мэдисон не скрючилась над толчком. 

Перед лестницей мужчина отправил Карла вперед и сам поднял девушку на руки. Судя по всему, перед ним был один из тех грязных байкеров. На нем была характерная кожаная жилетка с нашивкой на спине как и у всех остальных, находившихся в баре. Он спокойно протащил ее через весь лестничный пролет и вынес из бара. Затем они вместе погрузили бессознательное тело девушки на заднее сидение автомобиля Граймса. 

— Да, расслабься, парень, все с ней будет в поряде. Проспится, придет в себя, — пожал плечами байкер. 

Карл со злобой захлопнул дверь автомобиля.

— А ты вообще помолчи. Устроили тут притон. Пользуетесь наивностью девчонок, они в вас видят чёрт-те что, божество какое-то. Что, — он скорее спрашивал себя, нежели мужчину, — что они в вас находят?! 

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, притормози, парень. Во-первых, ее сюда никто насильно не тащил. Во-вторых, никто и ничего в глотку не заливал. — подытожил мужчина и переключил тему разговора, разглядывая Граймса. — Кстати, раньше тебя не видел, ты тут живешь?

— А ты тут каждого что ли знаешь? — съязвил юноша.

— Ну, городок-то маленький. Тебя бы я точно запомнил, — мужчина улыбнулся.

— С чего это вдруг? — не понял Карл. — Вот я, например, не всех тут знаю, а тебя тем более.

— Личико у тебя больно уж симпатичное, только болтаешь много. Но я бы нашел, чем тебе рот заткнуть, — кивнул сам себе байкер, продолжая так же нахально улыбаться.

— Что ты вообще несешь, — не понимая, к чему все эти разговоры, парень немного растерялся, — мы тут о серьезных вещах вообще-то говорим. 

Байкер начал бубнить что-то непонятное, насупив комично брови. 

— И что это?

— Говорю с тобой на твоем же языке. Я думал, мы играем в игру «Кто кого переворчит».

— Че? — Карл не понимал, почему мужчине эта ситуация казалась забавной. — Тебе реально смешно? — он махнул рукой на пьяное безвольное тело в машине. 

— Ну, а почему бы и нет. Че всегда грузиться? Относиться к жизни нужно легче. Что и тебе советую. 

— Ты мне еще и советы раздаешь, — Карл не верил своим ушам. — Да кто ты вообще такой?

— Дэрил, — представился наконец байкер, — Дэрил Диксон.


	2. Chapter 2

Сегодняшние лекции казались особенно нудными. Карл прилагал все усилия, чтобы не уснуть. Да еще и голос мистера Дженкинса, преподавателя информационной безопасности, был настолько монотонным, что действовал убаюкивающе. Знал бы кто-нибудь, как же Граймс хотел спать. В глаза будто песка насыпали. За всю ночь ему не удалось сомкнуть глаза едва ли на полчаса. Юноша официально объявил эту ночь одной из самых тяжелых ночей в его жизни. А все потому, что он то и дело бегал на кухню за водой, менял тазик, поскольку Мэдисон полоскало до утра. 

Ему пришлось привезти ее к себе, так как родители бы не обрадовались, увидев свою дочь в таком состоянии. Но поскольку к утру она не пришла в себя, он оставил ее досыпать, а сам отправился на занятия. Конечно, и сам Граймс мог остаться дома, но сегодня был тест по теоретической механике. Ему кровь из носу нужно было хорошо сдать сессию, чтобы не лишиться скидки на обучение. Вдобавок ко всему, нужно было как-то сдать тест еще и за подругу, но для начала придумать, как достать без палева дополнительный бланк. 

Учебная программа не вызывала у Карла особых трудностей. Те предметы, которые были ему действительно важны, он изучал дополнительно вне колледжа. Были и те, которые не вызывали у него особого интереса, но и с ними он тоже справлялся, хотя и не планировал работать по специальности. Поэтому ему было неловко, когда преподаватели хвалили его и пророчили хорошую карьеру в стенах «родного» завода.

Тяжелый учебный день подошел к концу, и Граймс, наконец, направился на выход, выжатый, как лимон. Единственное, о чем он мог думать, так это то, как придет домой и ляжет спать. Подумав о мягкой постели, он вспомнил про Мэдисон, которая наверняка только начинала приходить в себя. За все утро девушка ни разу не отписалась. Благо, мама была на работе и не чувствовала запаха перегара, который стопудово доносился из его комнаты. 

Выйдя из колледжа и попрощавшись со всеми, он пошел через университетский дворик. Чем ближе он подходил к дороге, тем сильнее не верил своим глазам. У входа на территорию колледжа на байке восседал вчерашний знакомый, явно поджидая кого-то. И как же Карл разозлился, когда понял, кого тот ждет. 

— Мэдисон тут нет, зря приехал, — грубо бросил парень, проходя мимо байкера.

Тоже, блин, герой-любовник, приперся, ему-то хорошо, он-то полночи блевотину не оттирал. Видеть эту наглую рожу Карлу хотелось меньше всего, потому что именно в байкере он видел причину этой бессонной ночи и своих неудач на любовном фронте с Хиллроу.

Он шел вдоль улицы, раздражаясь про себя, когда услышал шум мотора, который явно становился громче. Через пару секунд транспортное средство поравнялось с ним. 

— А я не к ней, — спокойно произнес он.

Карл проигнорировал сказанное. Он шел и нарочито глядел перед собой, старательно делая вид, будто байкера рядом и не было, но юноша кожей чувствовал, как тот сверлит его взглядом. Каждый шаг давался все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Эта клоунада тянулась почти на десять минут, в тяжелом молчании были пройдены две улицы. Первым сдался Граймс.

— Ну, что ты за мной едешь? — парень остановился.

— А че, нельзя? Я просто катаюсь, — спокойно ответил байкер.

— Да, и именно за мной, — если бы Карл не чувствовал себя таким уставшим, то был уверен, это прозвучало бы максимально ядовито. 

— Я что, виноват, что ты так удачно виляешь задницей перед глазами.

Граймс опешил от неожиданности, но продолжать этот бессмысленный диалог у него не было сил. Он просто продолжил идти дальше, решив игнорировать странного типа на мотоцикле.

— Мы вчера, кажется, не договорили. Ты даже мне имя свое не назвал. Это было очень невоспитанно с твоей стороны, Карл Граймс.

Услышав свое имя, парень наконец остановился. 

— Да как ты… Откуда ты…

— Ну, ты же у нас местная звезда. Мальчик — гений, — выделил последнее мужчина, — твоя мордашка сияет на весь коридор колледжа. Как я мог пройти мимо?

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я там учусь?

— Для мальчика-гения вопрос довольно глупый, — усмехнулся Дэрил, — колледж в городе один, где еще ты можешь учиться? 

Карл никак не отреагировал на подкол, но был согласен, что вопрос действительно глупый. Видимо, усталость сказывалась сильнее, чем он ожидал. 

— Ты всегда такой зануда? — продолжал доставать его беседой байкер.

— Между прочим, из-за кого-то я всю ночь не спал.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это моя вина. А то, что та баба нахрюкалась — это уже ее проблемы, — он проехал чуть вперед парня. — Садись, подвезу. — мужчина мотнул головой назад.

— Ну уж нет. Я на это не сяду, — Граймс продолжил идти вперед.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, я — профи. Так что садись сзади и держись крепче, — Диксон снова проехал чуть вперед и прижался ближе к тротуару. 

— Держаться крепче? В смысле, в обнимку ехать? Нет уж, спасибо, — юноша отмахнулся рукой и замотал головой.

— Вообще-то, многие бы мечтали оказаться на твоем месте.

— Погляжу, скромности тебе не занимать, — Карл вскинул брови, — ну, получается, что я — не многие.

— Да я уже это понял, — мужчина усмехнулся сам себе. — Сидеть сзади, тебя только это смущает? Ну, раз не хочешь сзади, будешь спереди. Поверь, детка, я готов к экспериментам, — подмигнул мужчина, явно имея ввиду что-то другое. — Ну, так что, сядешь за руль?

— Да не умею я управлять этой штукой, — Карл отвечал только потому, что не знал, как отделаться от этого банного листа.

— Так давай научу? Проведу пару индивидуальных занятий специально для тебя.

Юноша с подозрением посмотрел на ухмыляющееся лицо байкера.

— Нет. Я, пожалуй, пас.

Произнеся это, Граймс понял, что слишком поспешил с ответом. Если задуматься… Почему бы, собственно, и не воспользоваться этим шансом? Раз уж девчонкам так нравятся байкеры, а Карлу не улыбается перспектива проходить девственником до тридцати, нужно брать быка за рога. Плюс, он может узнать, что же такого особенного было в великом Дэриле Диксоне, что все сходили по нему с ума. А уж если Карлу удастся это понять, может, он сможет это использовать, например, чтобы завоевать сердце Мэдисон. 

— Хотя, знаешь что, давай, — он остановился и с вызовом посмотрел на мужчину.

— Какие мы непостоянные, но я рад это слышать, — Дэрил тоже затормозил и многозначительно похлопал по сидению.

— О, не, не, — замахал руками Карл, — только не сегодня, мне правда надо поспать, чувак.

Дэрил поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Без проблем. Дай мне номер телефона, а то снова вылавливать тебя у колледжа мне не хочется.

— Что, долго ждать пришлось что ли? — усмехнулся Карл. 

— Ну, пару часов точно убил.

— Раз ты настолько далеко зашел, что приехал в колледж и нашел мое фото, почему бы не заглянуть в расписание? Да и вообще я сегодня мог не прийти, — юноша развел руками.

— Но пришел же. Все получилось, ты слишком много думаешь, — подытожил байкер.

— А ты, судя по всему, не особо.

Дэрила явно веселило нахальство паренька. 

За подстегиванием друг друга они не заметили как дошли до дома Граймса.

— А что насчет номера телефона? — свистнул байкер, наблюдая за тем, как Карл поднимается на крыльцо.

— Ты же у нас великий сыщик. Сам найдешь, — пренебрежительно ответил юноша, даже не обернувшись, и скрылся за дверью.

Диксон улыбнулся, приняв правила игры, и, постояв еще пару минут возле дома Граймсов, развернулся и уехал.

Как Карл и предполагал, Мэдисон валялась в постели. На его предложение поесть, она, сморщившись, отказалась, явно еще не готовая к приему пищи. За то время, пока девушка страдала от похмелья, юноша успел разгрести беспорядок после вчерашнего и сделать доклад на понедельник, чтобы не заморачиваться этим на выходных. Как только Хиллроу стало лучше, она отправилась домой. На предложение Карла подвести, ответила отказом. Она даже не поговорила с мамой юноши, которая так просила ее остаться на ужин. Родители парня хорошо относились к Мэдисон и привыкли к ее частому присутствию в их доме, но девушке нужно было морально восстановиться.

***

Разлепив веки, Карл наконец чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Судя по всему, он проспал до обеда, но сегодня можно было себе это позволить. Выходной, как-никак. В доме было очень оживленно: мама чем-то бренчала на кухне, хлопали дверцы кухонных шкафчиков и кто-то разговаривал. Прислушавшись, юноша понял, что голоса принадлежат мужчине и женщине. Неужели отец вернулся пораньше из командировки? Он ездил в их родной город, поэтому парень заказал ему всякую всячину, которую нельзя было достать здесь. Карл решил долго не валяться в кровати, чтобы скорее поприветствовать отца. 

Чем ближе он подходил к лестнице, тем отчетливее слышал голоса. И теперь он понимал, что это был не отец.

— Дорогой, проснулся-таки наконец, полдня проспал, — заметив его на лестнице, мама тут же оживилась. — Спускайся, спускайся, мы тут с твоим другом как раз чай пьем.

— Другом? — Карл мотнул голову, не понимая, о ком идет речь. — Моим другом?

Его действительно озадачила эта формулировка. У него, конечно, были друзья в этом городе, но они вряд-ли бы пришли без предупреждения. А лучшие друзья, способные на это, находились в тысячах километров отсюда.

Если бы он мог предположить, кто находится на кухне, то это с большей вероятностью оказался бы президент Соединенных Штатов, нежели тот, кто восседал там на самом деле. Из всех людей на свете в его доме, на его кухне, за его столом сидел человек, которого он знает от силы два дня. Он сидел как ни в чем не бывало, будто был вхож в этот дом каждый божий день. Преспокойно пил чай, уплетал мамин пирог и мило с ней беседовал.

Когда Дэрил его заметил, то так же мило улыбнулся, приветствуя только что проснувшегося Граймса. И юноша не увидел ни капли стыда в его глазах. 

— Привет, Карл. Садись с нами чай пить. Пирог — просто пальчики оближешь. — байкер поднял вилку с пирогом в воздух, — у вас просто золотые руки, миссис Граймс, — Диксон бросил очередной комплимент в сторону матери.

— Ну, скажете тоже, — засмущалась женщина, — может, еще чаю?

— О, ну как я могу отказаться.

Карл смотрел на всю эту картину и не мог поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Может, он все еще спит? Он незаметно ущипнул себя за ногу, но понял, что все это реально. 

— Милый, а ты не рассказывал, что увлекаешься ездой на мотоцикле, — произнесла мама, ставя перед ним тарелку с пирогом и чашку чая, — Дэрил сказал, у тебя неплохо получается.

— Я, ну, э… — замялся парень. Говорить правду было не в его интересах. Да и что он мог сказать? «Мам, познакомься, это какой-то неизвестный хер, которого я вижу третий раз в своей жизни, первый из которых был в толчке какого-то накуренного бара, где Мэдисон блевала, нажравшись в сопли. А еще он, кажется, преследует меня». Это бы звучало как минимум странно. — Не хотел говорить раньше времени. Я же только учусь и все такое… Вдруг это не мое, — юноша пилил незваного гостя многозначительным взглядом. 

— Дэрил, вы говорили, что долгое время жили в Цинциннати, значит, вы сами не отсюда родом? Или вернулись в родные края? — женщина была явно рада поговорить с новым человеком, что еще больше раздражало Карла.

— Да, все верно, я в Мэриленде с две тысячи двенадцатого. Вообще не ожидал, что останусь тут так надолго.

— Ой, наш вот тоже горит переездом. Видите ли, не нравятся ему маленькие города. Сами-то мы из Колумбуса, вот он и привык к мегаполису, — сказав это, она погладила сына по голове.

— Ну мам, — заворчал Карл, пытаясь увернуться от нежностей, — не думаю, что Дэрилу это интересно.

— Нет, нет, мне очень даже интересно, — кивнул он, после чего отпил из кружки, явно рассчитывая на продолжение.

Мама еще какое-то время разговаривала с Диксоном, пока Карл мысленно молился, чтобы на его дом упал метеорит. 

Закончив с трапезой, Дэрил поблагодарил миссис Граймс за гостеприимство и сказал Карлу, что будет ждать снаружи.

Юноша тут же выскочил вслед за мужчиной. 

— Какого, мать его, хрена? Это что было? — он старался не кричать, чтобы мама не услышала. 

— Завтрак? — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами Дэрил.

— Нет, какого хрена ты делал у меня дома? 

— Ну, ты же спал, вот я и решил подождать, а твоя мама любезно предложила мне чай. И в кого ты такой ворчун? Ты же сказал тебя найти, я и нашел.

Карл все больше поражался наглости нового знакомого. 

— В общем, — выдохнув, Граймс пытался успокоиться, — больше так не делай.

— Ты в этом поедешь? — поинтересовался мужчина, кивнув на домашнюю одежду парня.

— В смысле поеду? Куда? 

— Ну как куда? Учить тебя кататься.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? Никуда я не поеду сейчас.

— Почему? У тебя же выходной сегодня, — мужчина был простой, как три рубля.

— Ну, да. Именно поэтому я и не собираюсь никуда ехать.

— А еще хочешь в большой город уехать. Там тоже будешь постоянно дома торчать? Здесь тоже можно круто время проводить.

— Да ладно? Ты, наверное, имеешь в виду себя: пить, не просыхая и кататься на мотоциклах? Если это веселое времяпровождение, то прими мои соболезнования.

— Ладно, язва, хватит ворчать — садись, — байкер погазовал для большего эффекта, — твоей маме я уже сказал, что сегодня мы занимаемся.

Карл уже пожалел, что ввязался в это. 

— Урок первый: шлем поможет защитить твою тыковку, — произнес мужчина и протянул Карлу свой шлем, когда тот вернулся, переодевшись. 

Парень не стал спорить и просто надел его. Они выехали на шоссе, и город остался позади. Дэрил ехал с умеренной скоростью, но Граймс, перестраховываясь, держался крепче. На улице стояла жара, поэтому голову нещадно пекло под черным шлемом.

Чем дольше они ехали, тем больше Карл начинал беспокоиться. Он не оборачивался назад, но чувствовал, что они уехали далеко от города. От осознания того, что он едет на скорости с человеком, которого едва знает, в нем начинала нарастать паника. Кто знает, куда он его везет и для чего. Судя по общению, он относился к тому типу людей, про которых обычно говорят: «с пулей в голове». 

Наконец, остановившись, Карл понял, что они приехали на какой-то пустырь. Паника от этого не уменьшилась. Когда двигатель затих, Дэрил встал с байка и выдвинул подножку, чтобы тот не упал. Он потянулся помочь снять Карлу шлем, но юноша от него отмахнулся и сделал это самостоятельно. Пригладив мокрые и запутавшиеся пряди, Граймс огляделся вокруг. 

Кажется, он видел триллер, который начинался точно так же. В радиусе нескольких миль не было ни души. 

— Ты чего? Боишься, я тебя сюда убивать привез? — прыснул со смеху Дэрил, заметив замешательство на лице парня.

— Пф, — фыркнул Граймс, — это тебя то я должен бояться? — как можно более пренебрежительно произнес он. — Ну, и с чего начнем?

Для начала Дэрил рассказал об устройстве байка: показал, где находится тормоз, сцепление, газ, спидометр и тд. Оказалось, что этот байк — четвертый собранный мужчиной за жизнь. Но пока что он не планирует браться за следующий, так как этот еще не до конца «оттюнингован». Диксон показал парню правильную посадку, которую назвал «ровной», и встал рядом, объясняя последовательность действий. Карл послушно выкрутил ключ зажигания и нажал на стартер.

— Не бойся, прибавляй газу, ты все равно на нейтралке, — приободрял парня Диксон, — почувствуй как урчит эта детка.

Граймс неуверенно крутанул рукоять, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы двигатель заурчал как следует. Тогда Дэрил сделал это своими руками, показывая, на что способен его мотоцикл.

— Теперь зажимай сцепление и меняй передачу, — диктовал байкер.

Юноша зажал сцепление, как ему и было сказано, и перед тем как опустить левую ногу на педаль, еще раз посмотрел на мужчину, чтобы удостовериться, что все делает верно.

— Да, да, это она. Пока не отпускай сцепление, — и с этими словами Дэрил взгромоздился сзади. — Так мне будет спокойнее, а то еще угробишь Музу.

— Кого? Какую музу? 

— Мою детку зовут Муза. Не каждому я даю прокатиться на ней. Так что считай, что ты избранный.

Говоря это, Диксон держал ладони над руками Граймса, как бы подстраховывая его действия.

— Ну, давай, медленно. Начинай плавно отпускать сцепление, очень нежно, очень.

— Да знаю я как отпускать сцепление, я же вожу автомобиль, — проворчал Карл. Делать рукой это было непривычнее, чем ногой, и их обоих тряхануло вперед, — ну, давай, можешь начинать издеваться, — цокнул юноша и закатил глаза.

— Попробуем еще раз, — спокойно сказал Дэрил, возвращая руки мальчишки обратно на руль, — расслабься, все получится. Знаешь, сколько я себе всего переломал, когда учился? Не счесть.

— О, да, это точно должно помочь мне расслабиться, — саркастично ответил парень.

— Давай, я же рядом. Если что, я подстрахую.

Карл затылком чувствовал дыхание мужчины, тот чуть ли не всем телом налегал на него. Да так, что парень чувствовал исходивший от него жар. Граймсу было немного не по себе: с одной стороны, ему казалось странным, что мужчина прижимался так близко, но с другой — он же никогда не учился ездить на байке, откуда он мог знать, что в порядке вещей, а что нет. 

С третьего раза им удалось плавно тронуться с места. Поначалу Дэрил держал ладони на руках юноши, но, поняв, что Карл чувствует себя с каждым футом увереннее, переложил их тому на талию. Они не повышали передачу с первой и просто катались кругами в полумиле от шоссе. Через какое-то время Диксон указал на дорогу, которая вела на шоссе. Парень тут же замотал головой, но Дэрил настойчиво указывал в сторону трассы.

— Рабочее время, на трассе ни души. Если кто и проедет, я это увижу, — утверждал он.

Карл все же собрался с духом и поехал. Они вырулили на шоссе и теперь неслись вдоль пустой трассы. Она пустовала по причине того, что Мэриленд был непроездным городом, и по этим дорогам ездили разве что иногда местные жители. 

До Граймса, кажется, начала доходить вся фишка езды на мотоцикле. В отличие от машины, ты не чувствуешь себя в полной безопасности, находясь в большой железной коробке. Ты абсолютно незащищен, и это чувство свободы и ветра опьяняло. Парню захотелось почувствовать больше, и он, осмелев, сам повысил передачу. Оказалось, чем выше была скорость, тем сильнее сужается угол обзора, а пейзаж по бокам смазывается, пролетая мимо. У Карла складывалось ощущение, будто он летит. 

От адреналина в крови дыхание сперло, и смешок скопился прямо под ребрами. Хотелось смеяться. Это чувство схоже с тем, что испытываешь, когда катаешься на аттракционах. Он любил кататься на аттракционах, будучи совсем маленьким, когда жил еще в Колумбусе. В Мэриленде помимо ржавого колеса обозрения и старых качелей ничего и не было. Но, несмотря на то, что он не помнил свое детство в деталях, он уверен, что был счастлив. И сейчас это ощущение повторилось. 

— Ю-ху! — выкрикнул парень, не в состоянии удержать шквал эмоций.

Юноша почувствовал, как байкер убрал его руки с руля и взял управление на себя. Но на этом все не закончилось. Дэрил по очереди откинул руки Граймса в стороны. Карл сначала не понял, что тот пытался сделать, но, когда вернул взгляд на дорогу, до него дошло. Он летел. И это чувство настолько переполняло его, что он позволил себе насладиться этим моментом: парень откинул голову, и, не опуская рук, смотрел, как проносится небо над головой.

Вернувшись в город, Карл чувствовал себя непривычно. От пережитых впечатлений он ощущал легкую усталость, но при этом оставался бодрым и воодушевленным. Юноша, конечно, знал, что при занятиях спортом у людей вырабатывается эндорфин в крови, но не понимал насколько кайфовое это ощущение. Сам Граймс не отличался особым интересом к физическим нагрузкам, вся его деятельность заключалась в работе мозгом. И, несмотря на то, что он вряд-ли займется мотоспортом этим профессионально, испытать такое было ново и интересно.

Заметив, что байкер проехал мимо улицы, на которой жил Карл, парень его одернул о край косухи.

— Ты поворот пропустил, — пытался перекричать рев двигателя Граймс.

— А куда спешить? Время детское, домой всегда успеешь, — сказал Дэрил, двигаясь в одном ему известном направлении.

Они подъехали к тому самому бару, в котором встретились в первый раз. Как оказалось, в этом здании на втором этаже жили некоторые члены мотоклуба. Дэрил был как раз из их числа. Карла это немного удивило: почему за пять лет жизни в этом городе он не пустил здесь корни? Почему не обзавелся каким-никаким уголком? Дэрил рассказывал, что в Мэриленд заехал ненадолго, так сказать, проездом и планировал пуститься в райд дальше по штату. Но ведь прошло уже столько лет, а он все еще находился в подвешенном состоянии — ни здесь ни осел, ни уехать ни уехал. 

Бар еще не открылся, поэтому внутри было достаточно пусто, и эта картина значительно отличалась от того, что Карл лицезрел в ту ночь. Без кучи народа, толкающейся в пьяном угаре, это местечко было довольно милым. На стенах висело много фотографий под приглушенным светом старинных торшеров. Изнутри все было обшито деревом, интерьер тоже не отличился, особенно Карл приметил тяжелые дубовые стола, которые не сломались бы, даже упади на них какой-нибудь кабан весом под триста фунтов. 

Дэрил поприветствовал человека за барной стойкой. Это был мужчина в возрасте, судя по длинным седым усам и бакенбардам. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что говорило о его возрасте, так как прикид у него был довольно забавный с этой красной банданой на голове, а руки полностью покрыты татуировками.

Они сели за стойку бара.

— Что ты пьешь? — Дэрил обратился к парню.

Карл задумался на мгновение. Он не планировал сегодня пить, но завтра же был выходной, почему бы и нет? Тем более, он всегда мечтал попробовать некоторые знаменитые штуки. Так раз они в баре, почему бы этим не воспользоваться. 

— А можете намешать такой коктейль, короче, помните фильм «Большой Лебовски», — воодушевлено начал Карл, — там этот чувак, — он пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая, — Джефф. Он постоянно пил этот напиток. Ну, этот, «Белый русский»,— он переводил взгляд с улыбающегося Дэрила на не впечатленное лицо бармена. — Ну как же, ну, «Большой Лебовски», не помните, что ли?

— Нет, — серьезно ответил мужик за баром, — могу налить пива.

— Да ладно вам. А в «Заводном апельсине», помните, они там постоянно пили коктейль «Молоко+»? Это, наверное, убийственная штука, — у него аж глаза горели, в то время как бармен вздохнул и перевел усталый взгляд на Дэрила, ища у того поддержки. — Ну, что?! И этого не знаете? — он тоже перевел взгляд на Диксона. Теперь они уже оба смотрели на Дэрила так, будто он был переводчиком.

А Диксона вся эта ситуация забавила. Он улыбался, облокотившись на барную стойку, и выглядел, будто бы его ничего не парило.

— Не, ну, если паренек так хочет коктейль, то я могу ерша намутить, — предложил свой вариант бармен.

— Не, Чаки, нам, пожалуйста, два пива. Я сегодня за рулем, — наконец ответил Дэрил, не сводя взгляда с парнишки.

Бармен переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я, надеюсь, ему уже есть двадцать один, Ди? 

Карла возмутил этот вопрос. То есть, как спаивать Мэдисон в усмерть — это они могут, а как бутылочку пива продать… Может еще ID попросят и письменное разрешение от родителей?

Дэрил закинул руку парню на плечо.

— Естественно, Чаки, какие проблемы? Мы все здесь очень взрослые, — он подмигнул Карлу. 

Казалось, что вся жизнь для Диксона была шуткой. 

Когда заказ был выполнен, Дэрил начал заваливать Граймса вопросами, и если поначалу Карлу было немного некомфортно, то со временем он стал говорить намного увереннее, сам поддерживая беседу. Так, он рассказал Диксону о том, что увлекается созданием компьютерных игр и что все последние года пишет коды для небольших флеш-игр, которые тестит со своими друзьями. И что самое интересное, мало кто знал о том, чем он занимается. Естественно, родители были в курсе, потому что он ходил в кружок программирования еще в родном городе, но те же друзья, которым он давал поиграть, не знали о том, что игры написаны им. А все потому, что Граймс хотел услышать объективную реакцию, а не дружественную похвалу. Наверное, к своим годам он мог бы достигнуть гораздо большего, если бы продолжил заниматься в Колумбусе. Но, спасибо и на том, что, когда они уезжали, родители приобрели ему достаточно мощный компьютер, чтобы он мог продолжить эту деятельность здесь. Карл задумался над тем, как за час этому человеку удалось вытрясти из него столько личной информации? Просто как? 

— Ну, это очень здорово, круто. Продолжай в том же духе. Я, конечно, в этом ничего не шарю, но звучит интересно, — Дэрил отпил из бутылки и переключил внимание на друга. — Эй, ты чего приуныл? Какие новости о дочке? Съездили в Дейтон, что врачи говорят?

— Да… — отмахнулся Чак, — че они еще могут сказать? Что здесь, что там бубнят одно и то же. «Нельзя тянуть, нельзя тянуть», — цитировал он врачей, — советуют какую-то клинику в столице, — он с горяча бросил полотенце на стол. — У меня, что, денег вагон? Туда-сюда съезди, там еще неизвестно сколько сдерут. Мы сами-то только два дня назад вернулись. Еле концы с концами сводим.

Они пробыли в баре еще около получаса, Дэрилу удалось немного приободрить друга, а остальное время он все так же расспрашивал Граймса обо всем подряд. Поставив пустую бутылку на стол, Дэрил хлопнул по дереву и встал со стула.

— Ну, че, Чаки, мы пошли, — он отсчитал пару купюр за пиво и оставил на столе.

— Эй, ты, это что еще такое? — окликнул их Чак, поднимая в воздух купюры достоинством в пятьдесят и сто долларов. — Чет многовато для чая, я ж тебе не отсосал.

— Прости, милая, сейчас времени нет. В следующий раз успеешь, — пошутил Диксон. — А если серьезно, то пускай дочка выздоравливает, ей эти деньги нужнее. 

— Диксон, ушлый ты хрен, вы же в прошлом месяце весь процент с выручки и так мне отдали. Забери это, — Чак тряс купюрами. 

— Ничего не слышу, ты слишком далеко, а я уже ушел, — Диксон картинно заткнул уши руками, делая вид, что ничего не хочет слышать, и они с Карлом вышли из бара.

Во время всего разговора между приятелями Карл молчал, не желая вмешиваться, но когда они шли к байку Дэрила, Граймс все-таки решил высказать свое мнение по поводу увиденного.

— Ты молодец. 

— Это норма. Не вижу ничего особенного в том, чтобы помочь другу, — пожал плечами Диксон. — Мы все друг другу помогаем. Окажись я на его месте, я знаю, что он бы поступил точно так же.

— У вас, видимо, очень хорошие взаимоотношения, — заметил парень.

— А ты думаешь, что меня здесь держит, Карл? Я мог бы быть сейчас где угодно. Катиться вдоль побережья, покорять серпантинные дороги где-нибудь на севере, но мне хорошо и здесь. Понимаешь, Граймс, главное не где ты, а с кем ты. Дом там, где твоя родственная душа, — Диксон говорил, воодушевленно размахивая руками. 

Для Карла слышать про родственные души было довольно странно, особенно от взрослого патлатого мужика, образ которого так и кричал о том, какой он непоколебимый. Но, по правде говоря, сейчас в нем было гораздо больше жизни, чем в самом Граймсе. И где-то в глубине души парень знал, что Дэрил прав.

***

Воскресенье выдалось сумбурным. Звонок Дэрила разбудил парня пораньше, но Карл не жалел, что все-таки они обменялись номерами телефонов. Лучше уж так, чем снова застать байкера на своей кухне. 

У Граймса особо не было планов на выходные, да и после вчерашнего хорошего опыта вождения он был не против повторить занятие. Но второму уроку было не суждено состояться, так как на полпути им пришлось развернуться. Оказалось, у одного из членов клуба ночью сгорела часть дома, благо никто не пострадал. И сейчас все по возможности подтягивались к дому Уилшеров, чтобы помочь устранить последствия пожара. 

Карл все больше проникался той дружественной атмосферой, которая царила внутри клуба. Он уже готов был взять обратно все слова, которые бросал в их сторону. Дэрил делился все больше историями об их взаимовыручке, и они не могли не впечатлить парня. Казалось, у всех них и у их семей всегда был прикрыт тыл. Они могли рассчитывать друг на друга, что бы ни случилось. И юношу поразило, сколько отзывчивых людей собралось вместе. Ладно, три человека могут быть хорошими друзьями, но, чтобы такое количество существовало на принципах взаимного доверия… Это было, конечно, сильно.

Теперь он четче представлял философию субкультур и жизнь человека, который к ним относился. 

Как только они приехали, Диксон сразу влился в стаю. Он был словно рыба в воде, это было заметно по его поведению, хотя он всегда вел себя очень расслабленно. Он тут же принялся таскать горелые доски, помогая разбирать завал. Какая-то часть мужчин уже вовсю строгала новые, казалось, у каждого была своя часть работы, несмотря на то, что ничего заранее не обсуждали. 

Глядя на то, как все работают, Карлу стало немного неловко от того, что он просто топтался на месте. Он не понимал, для чего Диксон привез его сюда, если даже не сказал, что нужно делать. Подходить самому к незнакомым людям, вмешиваясь в их слаженную работу, тоже не хотелось. Тут он увидел как на крыльцо вышла, по-видимому, хозяйка дома, неся в руках поднос с печеньем. Она подходила к каждому и очень настойчиво убеждала каждого поесть, что-то попутно говоря о домашнем лимонаде, который был почти готов. Было видно, что она в очень хороших отношениях с каждым из этих ребят. При этом она была уж очень бойкой женщиной и не стеснялась даже отчитывать некоторых, правда, юноша не мог точно сказать, по какому именно поводу. 

Когда очередь дошла до него, он не ожидал, что она и его возьмет в оборот.

— А ты, сынок, чего стоишь? Такой худенький. Ешь давай, — она ущипнула его за талию и протянула поднос.

Карл промямлил что-то наподобие «спасибо большое», и ему пришлось взять чуть ли не десяток печений, иначе просто так она бы от него не отстала. Как бы странно это не выглядело, это было мило.

В итоге он все-таки набрался смелости и предложил свою помощь, и Карла ничуть не задело, что ему досталась работа по дому вместе с миссис Уилшер. Во дворе и правда хватало рук, которые смогли бы лучше справиться с физическим трудом. Граймс и Уилшер выносили все вещи из сгоревшей комнаты, двигали мебель и искали мелочевку из сгоревшего трюмо, закатившуюся неизвестно куда.

Во время уборки миссис Уилшер спрашивала Карла обо всем, о чем только можно было спросить. Видимо, для них всех подобное открытое общение было нормой, но Граймса оно не напрягало, женщина делала это настолько изысканно и легко, что это не казалось нетактичным. Скорее, от нее исходило материнское тепло, и Карлу было приятно с ней поболтать.

За всеми этими хлопотами она каким-то образом успела еще приготовить ужин почти на двадцать человек, и когда все закончили с работой, дружно сели за большой стол на заднем дворе.

Карл никогда не был частью такой большой компании, но что его поражало больше всего — к нему относились так, будто он свой в доску. Сам Диксон не оставлял парня без внимания с тех пор, как положил инструменты. За столом он сидел рядом, и когда кто-то травил байку, он называл на ухо Карлу имена тех, кто говорил.

— А это Ленни. Вот смотри, он сейчас рассказывает историю, которую я за свою жизнь слышал как минимум раз десять, — усмехнулся Диксон, — короче, сейчас он встанет и выпучит глаза. Смотри.

Собственно, так и произошло. И теперь настала очередь Карла сдерживать смешок. 

Граймс наелся от пуза и не понимал, как в остальных продолжает еще что-то влезать. Он сидел и старался очень аккуратно дышать, чтобы не лопнуть. Помимо пищи он пытался переварить все события насыщенного дня. Впервые за долгое время у него выдались настолько активные выходные. Он даже не сразу услышал, что мужчина обращается к нему. 

— Что? — парень наконец перевел внимание на байкера.

— Я говорю, у тебя телефон звонит, малыш, — Дэрил кивнул вниз, указывая на телефон в кармане.

И правда. Карл вытащил мобильник из кармана и, не глядя, ответил на звонок.

— Привет, Карл. Все выходные от тебя тишина. С тобой все в порядке? 

— Привет, Мэд, да, все хорошо. Просто замотался, — все еще чувствуя себя слишком переполненным, лениво отозвался Карл.

— Ммм, понятно. Там кто-то так громко говорит, ты где это? — в ее голосе чувствовалось беспокойство. 

— Да мы так, с предками выбрались, — это было первое, что нашел что ответить Карл.

На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы Мэдисон узнала о его общении с Дэрилом Диксоном. Во-первых, он не хотел показаться слишком двуличным, вспоминая, как он раньше высказывался о тех, с кем сейчас сидит за одним столом. Во-вторых, он знал, что подруге нравился Дэрил, и тот факт, что он общается с ним, не сказав ей, мог сильно расстроить девушку. Ему нужно было сначала самому все это обдумать, а потом он уже поймет, что ему с этим делать. За два дня мыслей накопилось столько, что в голове царил полный хаос.

Как оказалось, вечер на ужине не заканчивался. Они потихоньку переместились к костру и передавали по кругу гитару. Тот самый Ленни пошутил про комичность ситуации, что после пожара самое подходящее время устроить еще один, и над этим ухахатывались все как минимум минут пять. 

Посидели они, конечно, душевно, и только в пути Карл понял, как сильно он устал. Поэтому, когда он зашел домой, он сразу же рухнул на кровать и сладко потянулся, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы. Он думал о том, что за последние два дня были ярче, чем все годы, проведенные в этом сером городе. И размышляя об этом, он не заметил, как уснул.

***

Всю неделю Граймс то и дело пропадал с Дэрилом. Он уже сам мог ездить на байке, но Диксон все равно не разрешал ему уезжать дальше мили. И не потому, что волновался за парня, а потому, что Муза всегда должна была быть в поле его зрения. 

С Мэдисон юноша виделся только на парах. Это удивляло Хиллроу, привыкшую к тому, что Граймс постоянно ошивался рядом с ней и провожал ее после занятий. Она, конечно, звонила ему, но он очень быстро сворачивал разговор, оправдываясь тем, что немного занят. 

Карл всегда был тем, кто был рядом с ней и поддерживал ее, когда ей было плохо. Даже тогда, в ту ночь именно он приехал и забрал ее. Кто знает, что могло бы с ней случиться, не будь Карла рядом. Теперь она понимала, каким важным человеком в ее жизни был Карл Граймс и как много он для нее делал. Когда его не было рядом всю эту неделю, она ощутила разницу и сейчас ей его не хватало. Ей хотелось обсудить то, что произошло, и, конечно же, извиниться. Только нормально извиниться, с глазу на глаз, а не в стенах колледжа. 

Она хотела сходить с ним в кино на выходных. Даже выбрала фильм, который бы понравился именно Граймсу, но и на этот раз парень вежливо отказался и попросил перенести все на следующую неделю. 

В субботу Карл вернулся домой с уже ставшей привычной усталостью, ему даже начинало нравиться это ощущение, потому что он чувствовал, как кипит жизнь. Проходя мимо родителей, он словил на себе очень странные взгляды. Мама загадочно улыбалась, а отец к чему-то пожелал удачи, после чего они оба захихикали. 

Он не понимал ровным счетом ничего до тех пор, пока не открыл дверь своей комнаты. На кровати сидела Мэдисон. 

— Эмм, привет? — махнул рукой юноша в знак приветствия и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Привет, Карл, — улыбнулась она в ответ и похлопала по кровати, приглашая присесть рядом с собой, — садись, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

Граймс прошел и послушно сел, ожидая, что же скажет подруга.

— Знаешь, для начала я хотела бы извиниться, — она опустила взгляд, собираясь с мыслями, — извини меня за все, и за ту ночь. Я повела себя как последняя дура. Надо было сразу тебя слушать. А ты… ты приехал несмотря ни на что. Ты всегда был таким хорошим, Карл. Я никогда этого не ценила, — она взяла его за руку. — Я всегда поражалась тому, какой ты… Честный. Только тебе я могу доверять.

На последних словах Карлу стало не по себе, так как он понимал, что все-таки утаивает кое-что от девушки.

— Мэд, да тебе не стоит извиняться, — начал было Карл, но Мэдисон замотала головой.

— Подожди, Карл, дай мне сказать, — слова парня будто сбили ее с мысли, она немного замялась перед тем как продолжить, — я о многом думала, в том числе, — она многозначительно посмотрела на него, — и о нас с тобой.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— О нас? В каком смысле? — Карл насторожился.

— Я долго тебя не замечала, а ведь ты, только ты, всегда был рядом со мной, — она потянулась и поцеловала его в губы. — Что-то не так? — почувствовав, что Граймс неохотно отвечает на поцелуй, спросила она.

Вот он тот момент. Которого он ждал целый год. Так ли он себе его представлял? Не уверен. Рад ли он этому? Черт возьми, да. А почему бы, собственно, ему не радоваться тому, что девушка, за которой он целый год ухаживал, сидит в его комнате на его кровати и сама целует его.

— Нет, нет, — замотал головой парень, — просто… Просто неожиданно, — Граймс не знал что и думать, — я думал, что тебе нравится этот байкер Диксон.

— Да кто такой этот Дэрил Диксон? Ты все правильно говорил о нем, — она зажмурилась, будто корила себя за глупость, а Карлу стало окончательно стыдно. — Какая же я была дура, что готова была все бросить ради человека, которого даже не знаю. 

— Непривычно это слышать от тебя, — он старался улыбаться как можно естественнее.

— Я понимаю, — она закивала и тут же изменилась в лице, интригующее улыбаясь, — тебе еще ко столькому нужно будет привыкнуть.

И после этих слов она толкнула его рукой, чтобы он откинулся на кровать.


	3. Chapter 3

Карл все еще не мог осознать тот факт, что теперь они с Мэдисон встречаются. Не верил, что теперь не придется тяжко вздыхать, глядя на девушку в коридорах колледжа. Сейчас она принадлежала ему, и это никак не могло уместиться в его голове. Они и раньше проводили достаточно времени вместе, но сейчас нужно было постоянно расчитывать все на двоих: вместе пойти в колледж, вместе пообедать, вместе делать домашнее задание и так далее.

Хиллроу всегда казалась Карлу идеальной, как и ее семья: папа — бывший военный, а мама работала в начальной школе. Они были очень уважаемыми людьми в Мэриленде и принимали активное участие в жизни города. Вот и их дочь всегда хотела быть первой во всем. Девушка мечтала об успешной карьере, чтобы родители могли ей гордится. Будучи активисткой, она старалась принимать участие в городских акциях, конкурсах колледжа, олимпиадах и даже выступала на местных концертах. У нее был трезвый взгляд на вещи и четкий план на будущее, именно это всегда так привлекало Карла.

Общаться с байкерами Граймс не прекратил. Юноша под различными предлогами уезжал кататься на мотоцикле и все больше узнавал о клубе. Он успел познакомиться почти со всеми, кто жил на втором этаже бара и частенько по вечерам играл с ними то в покер, то в дартс, все больше проникаясь симпатией к новой компании. Что уж говорить, эти люди умели развлекаться и жить в свое удовольствие. Они были далеко не такими глупыми дубинами, какими раньше представлял их парень.

Но Карл все больше завирался. Он придумывал несуществующие семейные ужины, научные проекты и прочие причины, по которым не мог провести время с девушкой. Конечно, это грызло его изнутри, но и рассказать правду пока что он не мог. Юноша будто жил двойной жизнью, в которой эти две сферы нельзя было никак совместить. Наверное, нужно было просто взять и сказать обо всем Мэдисон, но, учитывая его прежнее отношение к клубу, это было не так просто сделать. Плюс, он не знал как отреагирует девушка на его общение с Диксоном, в которого та была совсем недавно влюблена. А ведь их отношения были только на начальной стадии, и терять ее из-за такого пустяка точно не входило в планы Карла.

***

Парень лежал в постели и не мог уснуть. Время уже перевалило за полночь, Мэдисон давно уже сопела рядом, лежа на плече юноши. Граймс смотрел на девушку и думал над тем, что нехорошо было так поступать с ней. Он бы, может, и хотел рассказать о своих новых друзьях, но не знал, как это преподнести и с чего начать разговор. 

В ней не было изъяна, она была такой хорошей и старалась сделать все правильно. Чего еще можно желать? Чувство вины и недоговоренности терзали его все сильнее с каждым днем. Все перевернулось вверх тормашками. Скажи ему месяц назад, что он будет якшаться с байкерами, он бы не поверил. Скажи ему месяц назад, что он будет встречаться с самой прекрасной девушкой города, он был бы неимоверно счастлив. А сейчас он лежит и не может уснуть, потому что сам ступил.

Он потянулся к тумбочке и взял телефон. Колеблясь, Граймс покрутил гаджет в руках несколько минут, прежде чем набрать сообщение.

_Карл: Спишь?_

На удивление ответ пришел быстро.

_Дэрил: Да_

_Карл: Врешь?_

_Дэрил: Да  
_  
Граймс усмехнулся.

_Карл: Чем занимаешься?_

_Дэрил: Не тем, чем хотелось бы :)_

_Карл: А чего бы тебе хотелось?_

_Дэрил: Приезжай, скажу :)_

_Карл: Ха-ха. Щас._

Юноша уже пожалел, что отправил такое бестолковое сообщение. Дурак. Зачем он вообще побеспокоил человека посреди ночи? Парень откинул телефон в сторону и решил попытаться все таки уснуть. Писать Диксону было плохой идеей. Но как только пиликнуло сообщение, Граймс тут же дернулся в сторону мобильника, чуть не разбудив Мэдисон. 

_Дэрил: А ты чего не спишь?_

_Карл: Не знаю, не спится_

_Дэрил: Что-то беспокоит?_

_Карл: Типа того, наверное_

_Дэрил: Хочешь, приеду?_

_Карл: О_О ночь на дворе_

_Дэрил: А чем день отличается от ночи? Наличием желтого шарика в небе? :D_

Карл хихикнул и, похоже, сделал это слишком громко, так как Хиллроу заворочалась. 

_Карл: К твоему сведению, как ты выразился "желтый шарик" не в небе находится ЛоЛ_

_Дэрил: Окей, как скажешь, Эйнштейн. Так что, прокатишься со мной?_

Юноша не смог сдержать улыбки.

Через полчаса он услышал знакомое урчание двигателя. Медленно переложив руку девушки с себя, парень аккуратно встал с постели. Выглянув в окно, он увидел знакомый силуэт и принялся одеваться. 

Миссия была выполнена. Он на улице.

Байкер погазовал в знак приветствия, но Граймс сразу же зашикал, умоляя быть потише. Во-первых, была ночь, во-вторых, их могли увидеть соседи, поэтому перед тем как усесться на байк, юноша как следует отчитал Дэрила за безрассудство. Улицы по ночам были пустынными, и мотоцикл был единственным источником звука, прорезая тишину ревом мотора. Вдоль дорог стояли одинокие фонари, бросая тусклый желтый свет на проезжую часть. Даже в центре города освещение было довольно скудным. Из-за этой царящей вокруг тишины голоса резонировали, отражаясь от стен домов, и поэтому, когда Диксон обратился к парню, казалось, вся улица становилась невольным свидетелем их разговора.

— Запомни эти моменты, Граймс. Ты слышишь?

— Что? — юноша попытался уловить то, о чем мог говорить мужчина, но кроме звука мотоцикла не слышал ничего.

— Вот именно, что ничего. Тишина нынче редкость, — он обернулся к парню, — весь мир давно погряз в шуме и хаосе. И то, что где-то еще можно прочувствовать это умиротворение — круто.

Карл ничего не ответил. Для него шум был неотъемлемым атрибутом большого города со свойственным ему динамичным ритмом жизни, а тишина, скорее, ассоциировалась с местами, где не происходило ничего интересного.

— Куда мы вообще едем? — спросил Граймс.

На самом деле ему было непринципиально, куда повезет его Дэрил. Все же это было лучше, чем мучиться от бессонницы дома.

— Узнаешь. 

Они ехали в сторону западной части города, которую опоясывали возвышенности. Это едва ли можно было назвать горами, скорее хорошей защитой города от ветра.

Когда асфальтированная дорога закончилась, они выехали на грунтовую тропинку, которая вела к подножию одного из холмов. 

— Держись крепче, — скомандовал Диксон.

— Ты, что, собираешься… — до Граймса только начинало доходить, что собирается сделать байкер, как тот уже во всю рванул вперед.

Диксон не врал. Он действительно очень хорошо управлял мотоциклом и чувствовал наперед, на что его байк способен, а когда рисковать не стоило. Например, сейчас они без проблем заехали на довольно крутую горку, после чего Диксон попросил юношу слезть с байка, встал сам и дальше покатил железного коня вручную. Они пробирались под ветками деревьев, и через несколько ярдов взору Карла открылась небольшая обзорная площадка.

— Воу, — восторженно протянул парень, — сколько лет здесь живу, не знал об этом месте. 

Внизу под ними раскинулся город, но главной достопримечательностью был не он. Небесное полотно с этого ракурса растянулось панорамой, а звезды, казалось, сияли опасно близко. 

— Это о-о-очень круто... Их так много, — Карл смотрел на небосклон и не мог поверить своим глазам. 

— И ведь они всегда здесь. Всегда над тобой и мной, — Дэрил подошел сзади и положил руки Карлу на плечи, — Часто люди не замечают того, что находится у них под носом. 

Карл кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от изумительной картины, и сел на землю, вытянув ноги вперед.

Помимо них здесь не было ни души. 

— Знаешь, я объехал половину западного побережья, и эти звезды… Они будто наблюдают за нами. Куда бы я не ехал, от них не скрыться. Вот кто они? Вдруг это не просто безжизненный газовый шар, а что-то большее? Вдруг это то, что имеют в виду люди, когда говорят о Боге, — размышляя над этим, Диксон прилег рядом с парнем и положил голову ему на колени.

Заметив то, что юноша немного напрягся, Дэрил поспешил его успокоить.

— Слушай, я уже знаком с твоей мамой, мы, считай, почти что родня. 

— Да не, все нормально, — заверил Карл. — А ты веришь в Бога? — он быстрее сменил тему, возвращаясь к звездам.

— В какого именно? — он задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня, — В мире столько культур, столько названий и имен. Люди готовы рвать глотки друг другу из-за того, чей Бог круче. Вот это полный бред, — Дэрил замотал головой. — Я знаю, что там что-то есть, но уж точно не старикан на облаке. Мы никогда не узнаем правды, она за гранью нашего понимания. 

Граймс хмыкнул. У него была своя позиция насчет религии. Простая и короткая, в Бога он не верил. Парень верил в науку и считал, что все можно объяснить с ее помощью.

— Вон, смотри, — указал пальцем в небо Дэрил, — знаешь, как выглядит Большая Медведица? 

— Ну, типа того, — неуверенно промямлил Граймс, — как большая поварёшка.

— Да, точно, — мужчина засмеялся, — видишь ее вон там? 

— Нет, не думаю.

— Ну смотри, вон туда, вот, смотри, куда я показываю.

Карл наклонился ближе к Диксону, чтобы проследить за тем, куда тот указывал. Дэрил очерчивал пальцем фигуру созвездия, и через какое-то мгновение юноша действительно ее увидел.

— О, вижу, вижу, — воодушевленно произнес парень.

— Отлично, а теперь следи за моей рукой, — с этими словами мужчина медленно начал проводить линию, — тут у нас рядом полярная звезда, и вот, если еще сдвинуться вверх и вправо, то можно будет разглядеть Кассиопею.

— Да как ты видишь это? Они же все одинаковые, — честно сказал Карл. — Кассиопея. Вообще не знал, что есть такое созвездие.

— Дело практики, — усмехнулся Диксон. — Я часто смотрю на звезды. И с каждым разом они становятся понятнее для меня. Природа, Карл, вокруг нас, а за суетой люди даже не замечают, как прекрасен мир. Цепляются за какие-то мелочи, погрязают в бытовухе. Неужели им в прикол тратить жизнь на это.

Карл сам был одним из тех людей, о которых говорил Дэрил. С каждым разом юноша все сильнее поражался тому, как Диксон смотрит на вещи. Мужчину было интересно слушать. 

— Живут будто отдельно от реальности. Закрылись в своем маленьком мирке и ходят по кругу, словно рассчитывают жить вечно. 

Когда мужчина глянул вновь на Карла, парень только тогда осознал, что уже в течении нескольких минут, задумавшись, смотрел на байкера.

***

Мэдисон, благо, не заметила его отсутствия ночью. Правда, на утро Карлу пришлось приложить все свои актерские таланты, чтобы выглядеть выспавшимся. В колледже за ланчем он старался максимально концентрироваться на том, что рассказывала ему девушка. 

К счастью, сейчас у них были разные факультативы, и он мог отдохнуть от нее в другом кабинете. Граймсу за это время просто необходимо было придумать какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы как следует поспать после учебы. Он даже сейчас не мог сказать ей правду, так как она могла подумать, будто он не высыпается в ее присутствии. Единственное, что пришло в голову — сослаться на плохое самочувствие и свалить домой пораньше. Так он и сделал, отпросился с последней пары и, заверив Мэдисон, что ей не стоит беспокоиться, поехал домой. 

Парень проснулся от телефонного звонка, и ему хотелось убивать, ведь он так сладко спал. Он был уверен, что звонила Мэдисон, справиться о его самочувствии, но каково же было его удивление, когда в ответ на его сонное «алло», из трубки раздался мужской голос. 

— Ну, ты че, морковка, спишь что ли? — бодро протянул Диксон, — проснись и пой!

— Ты слишком бодр для человека, который не спал всю ночь. Мне вызвать экзорциста?

— Хватит бурчать, Граймс. Поехали завтракать.

— Завтракать? — Карл аж проснулся. — Какой завтрак? — он убрал телефон от уха, чтобы сверить время. Неужели он проспал до утра? — Девять. Часов. Вечера. 

— Спасибо, морковка, я в курсе, — Карл был уверен, что Диксону доставляло удовольствие выводить его из себя.

— Тебя ничего не смущает? Какой завтрак в девять часов вечера? И хватит называть меня морковкой.

— Хорошо, морковка, больше не буду, — посмеялся Диксон и даже на расстоянии чувствовал, как юноша закатил глаза, — а завтрак самый обычный: яишенка, кофеёчек и все в таком духе. Давай, одевайся, я уже близко, — на этих словах Дэрил положил трубку. 

Граймс так и не понял, к чему все это было. Может, прикол какой-то. Он перевернулся на спину и не заметил, как снова провалился в сон.

Второй раз он проснулся уже от гудка. От испуга он резко сел на кровати и понял, что байкер вовсе не шутил. Карл подошел к окну и покрутил пальцем у виска, будучи уверенным, что Диксон это увидел.

Наспех одевшись, парень, ругаясь, спустился вниз и, проигнорировав вопросы родителей, вышел из дома.

— Да что я тебе такого сделал? Вот и как мне теперь объяснить это родителям? Знаешь, какое сейчас время?

— Время завтракать, — Дэрил поднял руки вверх в духе силача. 

Карл закатил глаза. Если так будет продолжаться, то скоро он закатит их так сильно, что увидит свой мозг. Но Диксон был воодушевлен словно ребенок, так что злиться на него было невозможно. Да и к тому же, сам Карл был не прочь перекусить.

Веселье началось как только они вошли в кафе. Дэрил ворвался туда со словами: «Доброе утро, Вьетнам!», чем несомненно взбудоражил тамошних посетителей, уставших от трудового дня и пытавшихся расслабиться за кружкой пива. Энтузиазм мужчины совсем не вписывался в местный колорит, и Карла это даже веселило. 

Они прошли за столик и принялись листать меню. 

— Джоди, милая, не вижу в меню завтрака.

Было видно, что официантка озадачилась подобным вопросом.

— Эээ…завтраки у нас в утреннем меню, — немного замявшись, ответила официантка. Но, поняв, что мужчина вовсе не шутил, добавила, — я могу принести.

— Так чего же мы ждем? Неси, милая, неси!

Карл сидел и тихо хихикал. Кажется, он начинал привыкать к постоянным выходкам мужчины, ведь это был Дэрил, такой, какой есть.

— Так, начнем мы денек, пожалуй, с чашки крепкого кофе, ведь с утра следует взбодриться, как думаешь?

Парень прыснул со смеху, поглядывая на совсем растерявшуюся официантку, но все же кивнул.

По итогу перед ними на столе было все в традициях лучшего завтрака.

— Ммм, — промычал Диксон, уплетая яичницу с беконом, — просто пальчики оближешь. Я нигде такой вкусной яичницы не пробовал, кроме как в Мэриленде. 

— Тебя послушать, так Мэриленд — самый лучший город на планете.

— Да нормальный город. Че тебя вечно все не устраивает? 

— В смысле все не устраивает? 

— Да тебе постоянно все не так, все не эдак. Вечно ворчишь как бабка старая. Вот сколько тебе там лет? Двадцать от силы. Я видел твой дом, живешь ты припеваючи, мама замечательная, сам не глупый, тачка есть. Все у тебя есть. Что еще нужно для счастья?

— Не тебе судить о моих проблемах. Ты не знаешь меня. Если для тебя жизнь — сплошные праздник и веселуха, и все у тебя так легко, то классно, я рад за тебя,— Карл скрестил руки на груди, приняв защитную позу. — Тебе вообще легко говорить, таким, как ты, везде дороги открыты.

— Это каким таким? — Дэрил вскинул подбородок. 

— Ну, — Карл подыскивал слова, — будто сам не знаешь. 

— Давай же, просвети же меня, — мужчина откинулся назад, закинул руки за голову и с вызовом посмотрел на Граймса. 

— Ну, таким, — сказал он, указав на всего Диксона, — ты общительный, веселый, у тебя куча друзей, все девчонки в городе по тебе сохнут, а еще ты наглый, — Карл тут же поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — в хорошем смысле. Тебе не нужно прилагать много усилий, чтобы чего-то достичь. Все само идет к тебе в руки. И не нужно из кожи вон лезть... В любой момент ты можешь взять и уехать, куда душа пожелает. Тебя не держат обязательства, предки, учеба, в конце концов...

— Притормози-ка, приятель, что-то ты совсем разошелся, — Дэрил прервал пламенную тираду Граймса, — мне, конечно, лестно, что ты такого мнения обо мне. Правда, ты забыл упомянуть о том, что я еще и красавчик, — подмигнул мужчина, глядя на то, как парень цокнул, — а если серьезно, то ты не прав. 

— Давай же, просвети же меня, — передразнил Диксона парень.

Так Карл узнал, что у Дэрила никогда не было ни своего дома, ни родителей. Все детство тот провел в приюте при соборе святого Людовика. Там царили строгие порядки, и за любую провинность били прутом, а байкер был как раз одним из тех, кто постоянно нарушал правила. 

В возрасте двенадцати лет Диксона впервые взяли в приемную семью, но уже через месяц он снова оказался в приюте. Так повторилось еще с несколькими семьями, которые не могли управиться со шкодливым подростком. В одной из семей ему даже удалось продержаться около полугода, и то потому, что они настойчиво пытались его «исправить». Как говорили они сами, «помочь обрести Бога» и «избавиться от демонов внутри». Тогда ему уже было четырнадцать, и после очередного наказания во имя «благой цели», он просто сбежал. Просто сел на междугородний автобус и уехал. 

До этого Дэрил не был за пределами родного городка, поэтому на новом месте ему пришлось не сладко. Так как трудоустроиться он еще не мог, он перебивался на подработках: мыл посуду, полы, выгуливал собак, трудился на автомойке. Но этих денег хватало лишь на то, чтобы едва сводить концы с концами. По-началу парень жил на улице, но, к счастью, успел познакомиться с такими же как он до начала холодов. За небольшой вклад в общаг он получил свое первое койко-место на заброшенном заводе, где окна были занавешаны старыми одеялами для сохранения тепла. Ему повезло оказаться среди этих людей, и, наконец, он почувствовал себя не таким одиноким.

На улицах чужого города он провел около четырех лет, после чего устроился на работу и смог позволить себе небольшую комнатку. Казалось, жизнь начала налаживаться, но на работе в крупной компании существовал целый свод правил. И не то чтобы Дэрил был против правил и законов в принципе, просто не признавал, когда это доводилось до абсурда. Однажды он отлучился поссать, не предупредив старшего менеджера, и ему влепили штраф в пятьдесят баксов за самовольную отлучку. Было и такое, что на него частенько взваливали чужие обязанности, заставляли задерживаться до поздней ночи, при этом о сверхурочных никто не заикался.

И тогда он снова задумался. Разве не от этого он бежал?

Но даже несмотря на глупые правила и дурацкую форму, мужчина правда старался. Он промучился еще около года в этой компании, пытаясь засунуть гордость куда подальше. 

В тот год он нашел отдушину в езде на мотоциклах. Набил кучу шишек, ходил в гипсе, но именно на дорогах он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Скорость позволяла ему быть самим собой. Позже он собрал свой первый байк, спустив на запчасти добрую половину своей заработной платы.

На этом байке Диксон и укатил из того города навсегда, наконец сбросив с себя оковы системы. И с тех пор он не останавливался. Байкер повстречал на своем жизненном пути как хороших людей, так и не очень, пробовал осесть в куче мотоклубов, но нигде не мог найти место, в котором бы захотел остаться навсегда. Но годы шли, и каждый раз он снова пускался в путь, не позволяя себе привязываться к месту. И неизвестно от чего он бежал больше: от системы или от самого себя. 

Карл не знал, что и сказать. Он не ожидал, что мужчина станет с ним так откровенничать, ведь по сути Граймс ему никто. Но вот юноша сидел посреди ночи в кафе, «завтракал», и слушал не самую веселую историю жизни человека, который, как ему казалось, никогда не унывал. Парадокс, взрывающий мозг.

— Ты чего загрузился? — видимо заметив задумчивое лицо юноши, мужчина пощелкал пальцами, привлекая внимание. — Меня что ли жалеешь? Не надо меня жалеть, — он покачал головой, — сотри с лица эту жалость. Я просто хочу объяснить тебе, дурачине, что в жизни никогда не бывает все гладко, всегда есть какое-то «но», всегда есть проблемы. Главное то, как ты к этому относишься. Ты сам творишь свою судьбу и сам решаешь, каким ты будешь, — Дэрил начал загибать палец за пальцем, — где ты будешь, и с кем ты будешь.

Теперь Карлу стало еще и стыдно. Перед ним сидел человек, в жизни которого было столько говна, и этот человек улыбался. За все время их общения, Дэрил никогда не был в плохом настроении, не обсуждал с ним своих проблем, и еще ко всему этому выслушивал идиотское нытье Граймса, когда тому это было нужно. Выслушивал весь этот бред о тупой учебе, о Мэриленде, где парень просто бесился от скуки. И, что самое главное, до этого момента Диксон никогда не умалял значимости этих проблем.

Юноша понимал, что его молчание затянулось, но не находил, что можно сказать. Да что вообще можно сказать после такого? 

Он очнулся только тогда, когда Диксон начал пододвигать тарелку Карла с вишневым пирогом к себе.

— Эй, — возмутился юноша.

— Ой, прости, ты уже очнулся? А я уже думал целоваться лезть.

— Целоваться лезть? — парень не понимал причем тут это. — Зачем? 

— Ну как, Спящую красавицу, насколько помню, поцелуем будили.

— Ой, да иди ты со своим остроумием, Диксон, знаешь куда? — махнул рукой Граймс, — и щас же вернул мой пирог.

***

Карл ходил по комнате и собирал вещи в поездку. Клуб выезжал на выходные к озеру Эри, и Граймс решил поехать вместе с ними. Байкеры и сами успели к нему привыкнуть, поэтому компанию парня все приняли как должное. Как оказалось, байкеры минимум раз в месяц всей компанией пускались в длительную поездку. Родителям и Мэдисон юноша сказал, что едет в Колумбус на свадьбу лучшего друга. Все уже собрались на месте встречи и готовились к предстоящей поездке. Граймс все еще не переставал удивляться теплой и доверительной атмосфере в кругу этих ребят. Помимо двадцати мотоциклов они взяли небольшой фургончик, где были дети и жены некоторых членов клуба. 

Если быть до конца честным, то парень был в предвкушении своего первого путешествия. Оно обещало быть долгим и, судя по компании, довольно веселым. Плюс, посмотреть на знаменитое озеро было неплохим бонусом. Хорошо, что он взял с собой фотоаппарат. 

— Дэрил, ну, хватит, я же фотографирую!

Это был бы правда хороший кадр, если бы мужчина не начал нарочно его портить. На улице стояла очень теплая погода, солнечные блики отражались на хромированных деталях мотоцикла, на фоне которого мужчина смотрелся очень органично в кожаной жилетке и солнцезащитных очках.

— Я же серьезно! — взвыл парень. — Можешь хотя бы одну секунду не шевелиться, пожалуйста?

Они выехали в полдень и планировали быть на озере к ночи. Остановок должно было быть по-минимуму, поэтому все сразу настроились на долгую дорогу. Несмотря на это, поездка на байках казалась Карлу очень увлекательной. То, как все между собой перекрикивались, шутили, как пугали автомобилистов — за этим всем было очень интересно наблюдать. Да один пейзаж чего стоил. Они проехали столько трасс, городков и деревень, о существовании которых Граймс никогда и не подозревал. На крупных автомагистралях они ехали врассыпную, но после снова съезжались. У них существовал определенный порядок построения друг за другом, они ехали будто единым клином, при этом даже не сговариваясь, и каждый знал свое место. Карл знал, что у них существовала особая иерархия и тот, кто был во главе косяка, являлся президентом клуба.

На озере в это время года было довольно людно, и по приезду им пришлось какое-то время искать место для ночлега такой большой компании. Сил почти не осталось, поэтому разбивать лагерь решили по утру, поставив только палатки. 

Карл лежал в спальном мешке, который ему подогнал Диксон, и переписывался с Мэдисон. Он успокаивал ее, что хорошо добрался и собирался как следует выспаться перед мероприятием. 

— Ты на природе, Граймс, отдохни от своих гаджетов, — Дэрил лежал рядом в своем спальном мешке и почти засыпал.

— Это я еще ворчу как старая бабка? — усмехнулся Карл.

— Ты слишком громко печатаешь, — через какое-то время снова заговорил мужчина, не открывая глаз.

— Ща звук выключу, — отозвался Граймс и поставил смартфон на беззвучный режим. 

Пожелав девушке спокойной ночи, он тоже лег поудобнее и закрыл глаза. 

— Дэрил?

— М?

— Спасибо, что взял с собой. И за езду на мотоцикле. В общем, за все. 

В палатке было темно, единственным источником света был экран телефона. Карл услышал, как Дэрил заворочался и, повернувшись, он понял, что тот лег лицом к нему. 

— Ну, что? — спросил юноша. 

— Дай насладиться моментом, первый раз слышу от тебя спасибо, — Дэрил мягко улыбнулся. — Не за что, Карл. Доброй ночи. 

— Доброй ночи. 

Утром парень проснулся от шума, который доносился снаружи. Оглядевшись, он понял, что соседний спальник пустовал. Были слышны детские голоса, громкие разговоры. Один он, походу, еще не встал. Граймс вылез из теплого кокона, накинул толстовку и вышел из палатки. Справа от него несколько человек разводили костер, и клубы дыма поднимались ввысь. Чуть поодаль кто-то занимался разделкой мяса, походу, на обед их ждало барбекю, хотя чего можно было еще ожидать от пикника на природе.

Не сказать, что Карл проснулся так уж поздно, утренний воздух еще даже не успел прогреться. Почему же все остальные встали в такую рань? 

К нему подбежала маленькая девочка, кажется, ее звали Сьюзи, и куда-то звала его, тянув за рукав. Парень не сопротивлялся, они подошли к воде, возле которой играли все остальные дети. Как оказалось, они специально собрали кучу плоских камней и пробовали пускать «блинчики» по воде. Но у них не особо это получалось, поэтому они и позвали на помощь юношу. 

Как ни странно, Граймсу отлично удавалось ладить с детьми и он сам не понимал, почему. На тех же совместных вечерах, Карлу едва ли удавалось посидеть за общим столом, потому что ребятишки постоянно втягивали его во все свои игры.

Он взял один из камней, принял позу, и тут дети засмеялись.

— Так, что за смех, я не понял? Профессионалы работают, — он деловито закивал головой, отчего смех стал еще громче. 

Пока Карл был занят тем, что учил детей правильно кидать камешки, Дэрил стоял неподалеку и молча наблюдал. И только когда парень заметил его взгляд, Диксон махнул в знак приветствия. 

— Дети тебя любят, — озвучил свои мысли мужчина.

— Нашли самого безотказного вот и пользуются.

— Безотказный, говоришь? Мне тоже не откажешь? — подмигнул Диксон.

— А что, детство в жопе заиграло? 

— Так, малышня, быро все расступились, — с этими словами Дэрил подобрал пару камешков и встал наравне с Граймсом, намереваясь взять пару уроков.

День был насыщенным. Карл вдоволь нафотографировал окрестности, а когда солнце прогрело воду, все рванули купаться, после чего просто валялись на берегу. Позже Карл и пара ребят съездили в супермаркет за продуктами, и Дэрил даже отпустил юношу на своем мотоцикле одного.

Когда они вернулись, уже стемнело, и все стали собираться у костра. Стоял аромат жареных сосисок. Граймс часто видел такое в фильмах, но прежде никогда не участвовал в подобном. Диксон протянул парню наточенную палку, юноша нанизал на нее сосиску и сунул в огонь.

— Эй, полегче, не так близко, она ж сгорит, — мужчина отодвинул руку Карла, — вот так, — он удерживал его руку так, чтобы сосиска не превратилась в уголь.

После пары бутылок пива, в ход пошли словесные игры наподобие «Я никогда не…», чтобы просто дойти до кондиции. А потом, когда все разгорячились, перешли к более подвижным развлечениям. 

Играть пьяными в шарады — смешно. Играть пьяными в шарады на отгадывание кинофильмов — еще смешнее. Они уже с горем пополам отгадали «Фореста Гампа», «Семейку Аддамс» и «Человека дождя». Сейчас настал черед Барни показывать фильм, загаданный Ником. Барни, к слову, был плечистый накачанный мужик, и то, как он прыгал вокруг костра, изображая немую сцену, забавляло не только Карла.

Спустя какое-то время они были уже не в том состоянии, чтобы играть во что-либо сложное, поэтому перешли к «правде или действию». Так Ленни искупался в одежде, а Чак нарезал несколько кругов, напевая гимн Соединенных Штатов. Когда же очередь дошла до Карла, он тоже выбрал действие. Перед ним поставили три стопаря виски и бутылку пива. Он должен был залпом выпить и то, и другое. 

— Ой, не, не, не, придумайте что-нибудь другое, ребята, я уже не могу пить, — взмолился Карл.

— Мы знаем, — все переглянулись между собой и заржали, как кони. — Давай, не отлынивай, Граймс, правила для всех одинаковые!

— Вот вы, черти, — пьяно мотал головой Граймс, смеясь.

Он взял в руки первую стопку и морально готовился. Он залпом проглотил «горючее» и сморщился: горло обожгло. Дэрил тут же протянул ему бутылку, чтобы тот запил. Так повторилось со второй и третьей рюмкой. Когда он опрокинул бутылку, все сидящие начали поддерживать его, скандируя: «Давай! Давай! Давай!». Половина бутылки далась легко, дальше было сложнее, но он не сдавался и насильно вливал в себя остальное. Допив, он переводил взгляд с пустой бутылки на людей, когда услышал голос Диксона.

— Давай, малыш, херани ее как следует!

— Че?

— Ну, об землю, чтоб эффектно было. Покажи, кто красавчик.

И Карл так и сделал. Он размахнулся как следует и разбил бутылку о камень, лежащий под ногами. Все восторженно загудели, аплодируя.

— Вот это мой мальчик, — крикнул Дэрил, притянул парня к себе и чмокнул его в щеку. 

Бурная смесь была в организме явно лишней. Карл переоценил свои возможности и ему стало очень плохо: он уже почти не соображал, что происходит. Дэрил понял это по тому, что парень резко стих.

— Ты как, все в порядке?

Юноша честно замотал головой.

— Давай, иди ложись, — мужчина погладил его по спине.

Граймс не стал сопротивляться и молча побрел в палатку.

Где-то через час Диксон решил проведать Карла. Он и сам был уже вдрызг пьян, поэтому очень шумно забрался в полиэстеровое сооружение и подполз к парню, который лежал на боку.

— Эй, ну ты как тут? 

Граймс повернул голову и промычал в ответ что-то неразборчивое.

— Слишком плохо? Хочешь, я останусь?

— Не, не, все нормально. Я просто полежу немного, — юноша замотал головой, — ты можешь идти, я правда в порядке, — заверил Карл, стараясь унять «вертолеты» перед глазами.

— Как скажешь, малыш, отдыхай.

Диксон наклонился и чмокнул парня в губы, перед тем как уйти, и юноша, внезапно для самого себя, ответил на поцелуй. Обхватив мужчину за шею, он прижимал его ближе к себе, все больше распаляясь. Их пьяный поцелуй продолжался до тех пор, пока Дэрила не окликнули.

— Да щас приду! Разорались, — он выкрикнул, высунувшись из палатки, а когда залез обратно, разочарованно выдохнул, так как Граймс уже спал.

***

Когда парень открыл глаза, у него было ощущение, что его переехало бульдозером. Перед глазами все плыло, казалось, что он все еще был пьян. От малейшего движения в голове словно бил колокол. Юноша не знал, чего он хотел больше, пить или блевать, но потом решил, что умереть было бы куда эффективнее.

Он не помнил, чем все закончилось вчера. В последнем его воспоминании жена Кита рассказывала какую-то забавную историю про своего мужа. Карл очень надеялся, что вел себя в рамках разумного. Снаружи стоял гул, и парень поражался выдержке этих людей. Неужели ему одному так плохо? Взять того же Дэрила, он вообще неизвестно сколько еще успел выпить после того, как Граймс отчалил.

_Дэрил._

Момент с поцелуем резко возник перед глазами, будто молнией шандарахнуло. Граймс зажмурился и тут же схватился за голову от боли.

— Ссс…Ай, — в висках запульсировало.

Может это ему приснилось? Но если и так, то с чего бы? 

Пожалуй, он останется в этой палатке навсегда. 

— Эй, сонное царство, решил весь день проспать? — Диксон заглянул в палатку и потряс парня за ногу.

— Ну хватит, — юноша одернул ногу, — и без тебя тошно.

— О, погляжу кто-то совсем пить не умеет. Принести воды? — обеспокоено спросил мужчина.

— Просто дайте мне умереть, — трагичным голосом протянул Карл.

— Ну, ниче, бывает. К вечеру отпустит, — приободрил Дэрил и залез в палатку, чем малость напряг Граймса. Парень даже не повернулся к нему лицом, продолжая лежать на боку. Ему было неловко в компании мужчины, и сейчас юноше очень хотелось, чтобы тот ушел.

— Можно я еще посплю немного?

— Не, парень, мне очень жаль, но нам скоро выезжать, — Диксон кинул парню его одежду, — я итак не будил тебя до последнего, пока собирали вещи.

Байкер таки уговорил парня встать. Он принес ему воды и, видя, как Граймсу плохо, принялся сам собирать палатку. Карл не понимал, как мог _так_ ужраться, но скорее всего, если бы он не смешал пиво с виски, все было бы намного лучше. Мужчина в свою очередь вел себя как обычно, будто вчера ничего и не было. Это успокаивало парня. Мало ли что бывает по пьяни. 

Поскольку в таком состоянии ехать на мотоцикле было не вариантом, Карл решил поехать в фургоне. И ему даже удалось немного поспать. По приезду в Мэриленд, он понял, что не может появиться дома в таком виде. Складывалось впечатление, что он не на свадьбе был, а валялся в хлеву. Поэтому на предложение Диксона принять душ, парень без промедления согласился.

Наконец освежившись, парень почувствовал себя гораздо легче, даже в голове прояснилось. Запасного комплекта одежды у Карла не было, поэтому он надел то, что отыскал для него Дэрил. 

— Какой же ты все-таки доходяга, — подметил Диксон, увидев юношу в своей одежде.

Карл подошел к зеркалу и понял, о чем говорил мужчина: одежда была ему велика.

— Ой, погоди, я придумал.

Дэрил скрылся и через какое-то время появился с косухой в руках.

— Просто твои волосы… — он накинул куртку Карлу на плечи, — ты прям как рок-звезда! Они еще такие мокрые, — мужчина взъерошил его волосы, — будто вспотел после концерта.

Юноша засмеялся.

Они спустились на первый этаж, чтобы взбодриться кофе.

— Сейчас домой придешь и выспишься как следует, — приободрил его Диксон, заметив, что парень начал клевать носом.

— Да нихрена, еще полночи доклад писать, — Граймс запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Да забей, — махнул рукой мужчина.

— Не могу, иначе к экзамену не допустят.

— Да допустят или позже сдашь, — Дэрил пожал плечами, — расслабься.

— Как? Уже конец учебного года, экзамены через три недели начинаются.

— Подумаешь, учеба. Все же как-то сдают, и ты сдашь.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, завалю сессию — потеряю стипендию.

— Так много покрывает что ли? А, прости, я же забыл, что ты у нас мальчик - гений.

— Не, не в этом дело. Просто предки работают в «Jack&Harries Motors».

— А, — кивнул Дэрил, — теперь понятно. И, че, нравится учеба?

— Да нормально, просто мне это не нужно. Какой вот из меня инженер-проектировщик? 

— А зачем учишься раз не нравится? — Диксон нахмурился.

— Родители хотят, чтобы доучился тут, — Карл вертел в руках пустую кружку.

— Так ты же для себя учишься, а не для них.

— А ты думаешь меня где-то ждут с распростертыми объятиями и скидкой в пятьдесят процентов? — вспылил Граймс.

— Ну, ты парень то не глупый, мог бы попытать судьбу. Ты ж там эти, игры на компьютере пишешь. Думаю, с такими навыками тебя с руками оторвут. Че тут тухнуть?

— Не могу поверить, что это ты мне говоришь.

— Ну, я же о тебе думаю, а тебе здесь не нравится. А раз не нравится, значит нужно что-то менять, а не в пустую болтать. Вот каким ты видишь свое будущее? Наверняка уже думал об этом.

— Ну, закончу колледж, перееду в Колумбус, подыщу работу, сниму жилье... — Карл развел руками. — Пока все.

— Будешь писать компьютерные игры?

— Ну, буду, конечно, в свободное время. 

— Почему только в свободное?

— Ну, а куда меня возьмут без профильного образования?

— Ты слишком рационально мыслишь, а как же мечты?

— Тебя послушать, так все легко. Что ни пожелай, то сбудется. Ну, вот даже предположим, брошу я учебу сейчас, уеду куда глаза глядят, а на что мне жить и где? На улице побираться? — до юноши только потом дошло, что он ляпнул лишнее. — Прости.

— Все нормально. Вот я о том и говорю, ты мыслишь чересчур рационально. То, о чем ты говоришь… Да, базара нет, это важно, но все предусмотреть невозможно. Нужно мечтать, нужно верить в свои силы и мыслить шире. Чем шире ты мыслишь, тем больше шансов. Давай, попробуем еще раз, — Дэрил приблизился к парню, — опиши свое идеальное будущее!

— Я…эм…

— Просто попробуй.

— Ну, — неуверенно начал Карл, — я бы хотел реализовывать свои концепты. Например, создать игру с открытой вселенной, — он сделал паузу, стараясь понять, насколько глупо выглядит со стороны, но мужчина смотрел на него серьезно и кивал, чтобы юноша продолжал. — Было бы круто попасть в Rockstar Games или Square Enix, работать с такими же гиками как я, — парню самому стало смешно от своих слов, — конечно, это маловероятно, но попади я туда, я бы сделал все, чтобы остаться там надолго, — на секунду Граймс ушел в свои мысли, думая обо всем этом. Затем усмехнулся и добавил, — а еще, знаешь, вот почти все фильмы, снятые по видеоиграм, просто отсасывают, было бы так круто сломать эту систему.

— Вот о чем я, — улыбался Дэрил, — у тебя даже глаза блестели, когда ты об этом говорил.

Карл и сам не знал, насколько этого хочет, пока не произнес вслух. Теперь ему нужно было о многом подумать.

***

Граймс все-таки написал доклад и получил допуск, но это его не особо радовало. После вчерашнего разговора с байкером в голове была полная каша. Он уже сам не знал, что и думать. Теперь парень не был уверен в завтрашнем дне как раньше. Все сегодняшние лекции он прослушал вполуха, лишь больше убеждаясь, что ему это не нужно. Даже Мэдисон не скрашивала его пребывание в этом месте. 

— Университет Франклина, — прочла вслух Мэдисон, прильнув к плечу Граймса — тебе зачем?

— Да так, смотрю, где какие программы предлагают, — не отвлекаясь от просмотра веб-страницы, отозвался Карл, — просто вот в Университете Огайо нет курсов, направленных на маркетинг. То есть, ты, как бы, получил скилл, а куда потом с ним неизвестно. А здесь вот, — парень повернул экран к Хиллроу, — есть продвинутый курс графического дизайна, где много часов уделяется именно этому.

Девушка немного опешила.

— Это, конечно, здорово, Карл, но зачем это _тебе_ , — произнесла она, выделив последнее слово.

— Ну, я тут подумал, я же пишу игры, может мне стоит рассмотреть вариант получения образования в этой сфере? Так все же больше шансов пробиться. 

— Ты пишешь игры? И давно? — Мэдисон, казалось, совсем растерялась.

— Сколько себя помню.

— То есть те игры, которые ты приносил... Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что они...

— Ага, — просто ответил Карл.

— А почему ты сразу не сказал?

— А ты и не спрашивала.

— В смысле не спрашивала? Откуда я могла знать, что те игры твои? Как я могла об этом догадаться, — она чуть повысила голос, из-за чего получила замечание от преподавателя, на лекции которого они сидели.

— Если бы ты хоть раз поинтересовалась, чем я занимаюсь, может и догадалась бы, — пожал плечами Граймс, — сейчас же сообразила.

Парня начинала раздражать эта беседа, и то, что его делают виноватым. Ведь, если подумать, то Мэдисон правда мало что о нем знала. Зато вот он в свою очередь мог рассказать о ней все. О чем это могло говорить? Лишь о том, что Карлу она была интересна, а вот он ей походу не очень. Да даже мало мальски знакомый Диксон знал о нем больше его же девушки. Парню стало как-то по-человечески обидно, поэтому он даже не сожалел, что, возможно, был слишком груб с ней.

— А как же я? — пыл Хиллроу стих. — Ты вот смотришь свои университеты, у тебя свои планы, а меня в них нет? — спросила девушка с толикой грусти.

Тут Карл понял, что оплошал. Действительно, он так увлекся этой тирадой про мечты и амбиции, что и забыл, что вообще-то состоял в отношениях.

— Ну, ты могла бы уехать со мной, — он повернулся к девушке.

— И что мне там делать? 

— А что тебе делать здесь?

— А ты думаешь мы там кому-то нужны? 

— А почему мы должны быть кому-то нужны. Это же наша жизнь, это нам должно быть нужно что-то, — Граймс и сам не заметил как начал пререкаться с девушкой.

— Хах, — изумилась Мэдисон, — у тебя, между прочим, здесь семья, перспектива работы, а там ждет одна неизвестность. Твои родители вообще знают, что ты задумал? Как интересно они на это отреагировали?

— Причем здесь они? Это моя жизнь, мне и решать, — раздраженно бросил парень.

— Ну ты смешной, Граймс. И где ты там жить собираешься?

— Чего сейчас то об этом думать? Вот соберусь ехать, придумаю. Люди же как-то переезжают. Зачем создавать проблему из ничего?

— Карл, я тебя не узнаю, — ошарашено подытожила Мэдисон.

Парня задело то, что его мечты пытались пресечь на корню, будто это что-то нелепое. Так нельзя поступать с людьми. Нельзя так резко опускать их на землю и заставлять усомниться в своих возможностях. Тем более, неприятно слышать такое от близкого человека. Скажи это какой-нибудь едва знакомый, то ему бы не было так обидно. А тут человек, который должен по идее поддержать его начинания, просто берет и обесценивает то, что ему важно.

Это было забавно. Он только что ответил на все вопросы, которые недавно возникали у него самого. Возможно, все это, правда, не так сложно, как казалось бы. Теперь Карл понял, о чем говорил байкер, и слова мужчины о мечтах больше не казались такими безумными.

— Ты чего улыбаешься?

— Знаешь, Мэд, я и сам себя не узнаю.

***

Из-за предстоящей сессии неделя была загруженной, и поэтому они с Мэдисон занимались учебой. Даже на занятия с Диксоном не хватало времени, но они договорились встретиться на выходных. Дэрил обещал провести целую экскурсию на пивоваренный завод, который принадлежал клубу. 

Пивоваренное дело начал один из местных жителей, но не смог нормально развить производство, а только спаивал местных пьянчуг. Да и пиво на вкус не отличалось от ослиной мочи. Когда в начале восьмидесятых сформировался клуб, его основатели выкупили этот бизнес и дали ему новую жизнь. Они смогли поставить дело на рельсы, и уже к девяностым насчитывалось около восьми сортов пива, которые пришлись по вкусу не только жителям Мэриленда. Правда, экспорт был небольшой, поставляли в основном на заправки и в мелкие магазинчики вдоль основной трассы. Пивоваренное дело неплохо кормило клуб и являлось чуть ли не основным источником их дохода.

Они договорились встретиться у башни с часами, поэтому Граймс решил добраться на машине. 

— Это что такое? — Диксон брезгливо указал на автомобиль.

— Ну, ты же сказал, что будет экскурсия, а не занятие. 

— Ну, одно другому не мешает. Давай, не оскорбляй меня тут своей колымагой.

— Да, и поэтому мы поедем на твоей, — скрестил руки на груди Карл.

— О, детка, не слушай его, он просто шутит, — с этими словами он демонстративно погладил ручку мотоцикла.

Юноша закатил глаза, но все же оставил автомобиль и сел за руль байка. Они выехали за пределы города, поскольку завод находился еще на месте старого Мэриленда. 

Юноша уже уверенно чувствовал себя за рулем. Так как сегодня он не планировал гнать свыше тридцати миль в час, парень решил не надевать шлем. Руки мужчины покоились на талии Карла, и в какой-то момент парень ощутил прикосновение губ. Диксон убрал волосы Карла и начал спускаться поцелуями вниз по шее юноши. Граймс замер, не понимая, как реагировать, но он все еще был за рулем и не мог отвлечься от дороги. Дэрил становился смелее, запуская руку парню под футболку. Юноша не на шутку растерялся, но чем дольше он медлил, тем сильнее распалялся Диксон. Карл испугался того факта, что прикосновения Дэрила ему приятны, и когда мужчина стал покусывать мочку его уха, парень почувствовал, что начинает терять голову. Пора было что-то предпринимать.

Он постепенно снижал передачу, сбавляя скорость. Затормозив на обочине, Карл резко встал с байка.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — в лоб спросил Граймс.

— А, что, ехать мешало? Что-то не подумал, — Дэрил пожал плечами, — прости.

— Да я не об этом! Что это вообще такое было?!

— В смысле? — опешил байкер.

— В прямом. Зачем ты это делал? 

— Ну... Захотелось? — все еще недоумевал мужчина.

— А больше тебе ниче там не хочется? — язвительно спросил Карл.

— Ну, хочется, конечно, — хитро улыбнулся Диксон, — просто я не думал, что мы на той стадии…

— Что? — окончательно потерял терпение юноша. — Какой такой стадии? Что за чушь ты несешь? — Граймс переходил на крик. 

— Ну... Я, ты... Мы же, типа, ну, это… — Дэрил начал активно жестикулировать, указывая то на себя, то на парня, — да че я тебе объясняю, ты же не маленький, сам все должен понимать.

— Представь себе — нет! — Карл скрестил руки на груди и замотал головой. 

— А что тогда это было?

— Что было то, Дэрил? Что? 

— Думаешь, я каждого встречного привожу в клуб и вожу на байке? 

— Но я же не знаю, как у вас там все делается. Я думал ты так просто... По-дружески, — непонимающе развел руками Граймс.

— А в палатке ты меня засосал тоже по-дружески? 

Карл потерял дар речи, не находя что сказать.

— Ну, мы же пьяные были!

— И, что, хочешь сказать, что по пьяни ты со всеми сосешься?

— Нет!

— Вот к этому я и веду. Что мне было думать?

— Дэрил, — Граймс выдохнул, потирая переносицу и продолжил более спокойно, — я не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но у меня есть девушка.

Диксон нахмурился.

— А раньше ты не мог об этом сказать?

— А должен был?

— Не, ну смотри, Граймс, я знаю так много о твоем детстве, о твоих увлечениях, мы говорили с тобой о твоем будущем и, что, посреди всего этого не нашлось момента хотя бы вскользь упомянуть о какой-то там бабе? 

— Вообще-то у нее есть имя.

— Да насрать! Вот сколько мы с тобой общаемся? Месяц? Больше? Я был уверен, что у тебя никого нет, ты же все время проводил со мной. Да что у вас за отношения такие?

— А вот это уже не твое дело! — твердо сказал парень.

— Как не мое? Да я на тебя столько времени убил, откладывал все дела, лишь бы к тебе приехать. Познакомил с ребятами, — он указал в сторону города.

— А я тебя об этом просил? — взревел Граймс, срывая голос.

— Ты будто против был. Особенно тогда, — хмыкнул мужчина, — в палатке.

— Я был пьян!

— Знаешь что, да иди ты в жопу, Карл, — Диксон вернулся к байку, — обратно сам доберешься, тут пройти пару миль.

Карл следил за тем, как байкер скрылся за поворотом, и только тогда выдохнул, оперевшись на колени. Как-то глупо вышло, на самом деле. Граймс и правда, до этого не замечал ничего странного в поведении мужчины. Да, тот был причудливый и иногда даже мог выразиться как-то двусмысленно, но юноша списывал это на характер Диксона. Он бы никогда не подумал, что такой мужчина, как Дэрил... по мальчикам. В представлении Карла он был типичным Казановой, который ни одной юбки не пропустит, вот парень и не принимал действия Дэрила за флирт. 

Может, парень слишком погорячился, и можно было разрешить ситуацию как-то иначе? Подумаешь, не поняли друг друга. Но с другой стороны, что Диксон от него ждал? Что Карл кинется к нему в объятия? Неужели байкер настолько уверен в своей исключительности? Это даже оскорбительно как-то. 

Обдумав произошедшее, Карл решил, что все это к лучшему. Ему стоило вычеркнуть Дэрила Диксона из своей жизни. Их общение было ошибкой, они были слишком разные. 

Но все же мужчина правильно подметил, что за всей этой байкерской чепухой Карл чуть не лишился Мэдисон, а ведь все это затевалось ради нее. Он решил начать отношения с девушкой с чистого листа и проводить с ней все свое свободное время.

***

Подойдя к окну, Граймс заметил знакомый байк через дорогу и тут же задернул штору. Карл боялся, что Хиллроу заметит байкера. Он не понимал, чего Диксон пытается этим добиться и его злило, что тот не оставит его в покое.

— Теперь совсем ничего не видно. Открой обратно, — пожаловалась девушка.

— Так на улице же темно, — попытался оправдаться парень, — можешь включить свет, если хочешь.

— Вот именно, что не хочу. Света от фонаря было достаточно, — настаивала на своем Мэдисон.

— Ты же и так засыпаешь. Уже поздно, давай спать, — с этими словами Граймс лег на кровать.

— Тебя только попроси, — цокнула девушка и встала с кровати, — все приходится делать самой.

— Да стой, давай я все-таки включу свет! — поспешно воскликнул Карл и тут же включил лампу на прикроватном столике.

— Это Дэрил Диксон там? — девушка пыталась лучше разглядеть мужчину.

У Карла чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. 

— Что? Где? — с наигранным удивлением спросил Карл.

— Да вон же, посмотри, — она подозвала юношу к себе.

Карл вздохнул и, еле передвигая ногами, подошел к окну.

— Интересно, что он здесь делает?

— Ну, судя по всему, пьет, — подытожил Карл, глядя на бутылку в руках Дэрила.

— Бедняга… Я, конечно, слышала, что ему сейчас тяжело, но не думала, что настолько, — девушка покачала головой. 

— А что ты слышала? — осторожно спросил Граймс. 

— Помнишь Хиллари? Та, что встречается с чуваком, который общается с кем-то из клуба.

Карл кивнул. 

— Так вот, говорят, что он, — Хиллроу кивнула головой в сторону байкера, — в кого-то там влюбился, а его бросили. Представляешь? Кто-то бросил самого Дэрила Диксона, — изумленно произнесла она.

— Оу... — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя юноша.

— Интересно, кто она? — она перевела взгляд с Дэрила на Карла, — Я бы хотела ее увидеть, понять, что в ней такого особенного. И почему из всех он выбрал именно ее. Как думаешь, она же по-любому должна быть какая-то невероятная? 

— Наверное, не знаю, — Карл пожал плечами, желая, чтобы этот разговор быстрее закончился. Пытки были бы поприятнее этого.

— Как повезло, что у нас все хорошо, — с этими словами она потянулась к Карлу и поцеловала его.

Через мгновение они услышали скрип колес и отдаляющийся рокот мотора. Повернувшись на шум, они заметили, что Дэрила Диксона и след простыл.

***

У родителей наметился небольшой корпоратив. Они попросили у Карла фотоаппарат, поэтому он решил удалить фотографии с поездки перед тем, как отдать его. Сначала он хотел просто отформатировать диск, но рука сама потянулась открыть папку. Он разглядывал фотографии, одну за другой, вспоминая события того дня. Кадры получились очень живые и теплые. На одном снимке был запечатлен момент, как несколько здоровых мужиков не могли установить одну маленькую палатку и по итогу в ней запутались; на другом Ленни пытался сфотографироваться будто держит солнце на ладони. Карл посмеялся про себя, вспомнив, сколько усилий ему это стоило, ведь тогда они сделали кадров двадцать, не меньше. Что ни говори, а было весело. Следующей фотографией, на которую ткнул Граймс, была та, где был изображен Диксон. Стоило парню увидеть мужчину, как его будто током ударило. После того как он узнал от Мэдисон, насколько страдает байкер, он стал испытывать чувство вины. Граймс быстро закрыл фото и решил быстрее покончить с этим.

Выделив все файлы, в конце списка он увидел несколько иконок формата .mp4, но парень не помнил, чтобы снимал видео. Наверное, уже тогда был изрядно пьян. Он долго решался смотреть или не смотреть, так как не хотел увидеть то, за что ему могло быть стыдно. Но любопытство взяло верх и вот он уже кликал по иконке. 

Первое, что он услышал на пленке, было его пьяное «Я на видео снимаю». Граймса передернуло от звука собственного голоса. Затем в кадре появился Дэрил, он встал перед костром. Точно. Карл вспомнил, что они играли в шарады на угадывание фильмов. Тут Диксон вышел из кадра и через пару секунд вернулся на место. Вся его мимика и жесты были так знакомы юноше и Карл невольно улыбнулся, глядя на движения байкера. Этот смех и то, как мужчина периодически вздергивал бровями, когда слушал кого-то, то, как он подносил палец ко рту и постукивал по нижней губе, когда размышлял над чем-то — все это было настолько привычным и даже в какой-то степени милым, что у Граймса защемило в груди. Все наперебой кричали догадки и смеялись. Когда Диксон указал в камеру, то есть, по-видимому, на Граймса, кто-то выкрикнул «Красавица и Чудовище». После чего Дэрил повернулся к кричащему со словами: «Погоди, ты намекаешь, что я чудовище»? И ответ не заставил себя долго ждать: «Ну а кто, из вас двоих ты явно не красавица». Все загоготали, и Граймс резко закрыл видео.

Неужели это замечали все, кроме него? 

Он вообще не помнил этого момента. Ему стало еще хуже. Теперь понятно, почему Дэрил так отреагировал во время их последней встречи. 

Просмотр видео подпортил ему настроение, поэтому, когда к нему пришла Мэдисон, Карл выглядел понурым. Она пыталась его приободрить, узнать в чем дело, но Граймс будто был от нее совсем далеко, в своих мыслях. Чтобы успокоить девушку, он сказал, что устал, и поэтому они решили лечь пораньше. Но шел второй час ночи, а парень все никак не мог уснуть. Все лежал и думал о том видео и о Дэриле, думал над тем, где тот был сейчас и чем занимался. То, что юноша видел вчера, не могло не беспокоить. Мало ли что могло случиться. Карлу нужно было убедиться, что с мужчиной все в порядке.

Он потянулся к тумбочке за телефоном и принялся набирать сообщение, но так и не решился нажать на кнопку «отправить».

***

Дэрил целовал так настойчиво, что парень проснулся. Странно, но Карл не чувствовал привычного аромата кедра и табака. 

— Ну, Ди, ну дай еще поспать, — пробубнил Граймс, натягивая одеяло до носа.

— Что? — послышался недоуменный женский голос.

Карл резко сел на кровати и распахнул глаза. Рядом сидела ничего не понимающая Мэдисон. 

— Мэдисон? — спросил недоуменно Граймс. Кажется, он так и уснул вчера с телефоном в руках.

— А кто еще? Ты рассчитывал увидеть кого-то другого?

— Нет, конечно, — резко ответил юноша, — просто сон какой-то дебильный снился, сам не понял, что сказал, — Карл потер глаза.

— А, просто я подумала что, — девушка замялась, — да неважно, всякое бывает, может, еще поспишь? — она улыбнулась и погладила его по плечу.

***

Карл готовился к экзамену до поздней ночи. Мэдисон была у себя, так как в последнее время родители ее совсем потеряли. Голова уже пухла от формул, и парень решил больше не мучить себя и лечь спать. А то, что осталось, повторит завтра перед экзаменом.

Только он начал готовиться ко сну, как зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось имя Дэрила. Парень удивился, ведь за все две недели мужчина ни разу не позвонил. С настороженностью Карл все же ответил на звонок.

— Карл, ты? 

— Кто это говорит?

— Это Чак из бара. Слушай, тут такое дело, — мужчина сделал паузу, — тебе нужно приехать сюда.

— Зачем? — нахмурил брови Граймс.

— Дэрил, он, — в трубке послышалось шуршание и крики Чака. После чего он снова вернулся к разговору, — он совсем плох.

— А я-то здесь причем?

— Слушай, парень, я бы и сам тебе не позвонил, но тут такое дело... — мужчина выдохнул, — в общем, приезжай, ты ему нужен, — после этих слов Чак повесил трубку.

Приехав в клуб, Карл поймал на себе осуждающие взгляды парней на входе. Граймс подошел к стойке бара в поисках Чака, но его там не было. Тут к нему подошел Джош и мотнул головой в сторону лестничного пролета, указывая нужное направление.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Карл увидел, что возле комнаты Дэрила столпилось несколько человек.

— Дэрил, сукин ты сын, слушай сюда. Если ты сейчас же не откроешь эту чертову дверь, я ее вынесу к чертовой матери, это я тебе обещаю! — грозился Ронни.

— Че ты зациклился на этом пацаненке? — выкрикнул кто-то. — Полно в море рыбы.

Граймс кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— А, вот и герой явился! Давай, двигай сюда, — из-за двери снова раздался грохот, — Сделай с этим что-нибудь!

Все расступились и пропустили Карла к двери. 

— Что здесь происходит? 

— Да этот идиот втемяшил себе в голову, что жить без тебя не может. Всю мебель там уже переломал! 

Парень постучал в дверь, на ходу придумывая план действий.

— Дэрил? Ты там? 

— Нет, блядь, он не там, — саркастично ответил Ронни, — просто ветер сквозит и херачит комнату.

— Тш, — шикнул Граймс, и тут же повернулся обратно к двери, — Дэрил, открой дверь!

— Карл? — наконец отозвался Диксон, и грохот прекратился. 

— Да, это я, — чуть громче сказал Граймс. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — было слышно по голосу, что тот пьян.

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Да, щас, — тут же засуетился мужчина, — щас, только соображу как до двери добраться.

Снова послышался грохот. Дверь открылась, и из нее высунулась пьяная рожа Диксона.

— О, ребята, хаюшки, — размазано махнул рукой мужчина, улыбаясь.

— Идешь в сраку, Диксон, мы то думали ты там себе вены режешь, Ромео недоделанный, тьфу, — сплюнул Ронни.

— Ты пришел, — радостно протянул байкер, сфокусировав взгляд на Карле, — а у меня так неубрано, — заплетающимся языком добавил он.

— Может впустишь уже? — не дожидаясь ответа, Карл прошел в комнату.

— Не ожидал, что снова увижу тебя, — Дэрил пристально глядел на парня.

— Чак сказал, что ты тут, это, — Карл окинул взглядом сломанную мебель, — не в себе, немного. 

Дэрил пожал плечами и потянулся за бутылкой, но Карл схватил ее первым.

— Зачем тебе это?

— А ты как думаешь? — фыркнул Диксон.

— Думаю, что тебе уже хватит, — Карл убрал бутылку подальше. 

— Че, расслабиться уже не могу в свой выходной?

— У тебя выходные что-то затянулись, я видел тебя у своего дома пару дней назад.

— Ах, забыл надеть свой плащ-невидимку, какая досада.

— Хватит ерничать, я же серьезно! Между прочим, Мэдисон тебя тоже заметила.

— А! Какой кошмар, как жить-то теперь! — наигранно всплеснул руками Дэрил, — Пришлось, наверное, всю ночь грехи замаливать?

— Ты можешь хотя бы раз побыть серьезным? — закатил глаза юноша, — чего ты всем этим добиваешься? 

— Я тогда вам сильно помешал? Если да, то прости, больше не буду, обещаю, — мужчина клятвенно приложил руку к груди, — просто хотелось тебя увидеть. Откуда ж мне было знать, что ты там бабу пёхаешь? 

— Дэрил, ты жутко пьян, ложись спать, ладно? — как можно мягче сказал Карл и повел его к кровати. 

— Ну, вот почему ты такой? — резко спросил мужчина, — откуда ты такой взялся только. 

Граймс возвел руки к небу. Он не собирался потакать пьяным бредням Диксона, поэтому молчал. 

— Свалился на мою голову, спать теперь не могу, только о тебе и думаю. Мы ж так клево время проводили, разве нет? Помнишь «родственные души», все дела, — Дэрил хмыкнул, задумавшись и кивнув своим же мыслям, — да и попец у тебя ниче такой.

— Дэрил! 

— Что?? А глаза какие... Такие глубо-о-окие. В них утонуть можно.

Карл хотел сквозь землю провалиться, но, похоже, мужчина не собирался останавливаться.

— А губы, губы! — Диксон мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Так бы и целовал без остановки.

— Хватит, я понял, — вытянул руку Граймс, умоляя, чтобы Диксон заткнулся, — по-нял!

— А че такого? Я свободный человек и не стыжусь своих чувств. За правду еще никого не казнили, — Диксон попытался встать, но с первой попытки у него не вышло, — Хочешь в Колумбус? — мужчина махнул рукой, — будет тебе Колумбус. Хоть в Арктику за тобой пешком пойду, хочешь? 

— Господи, тебе бы проспаться хорошенько.

Дэрил наконец встал и подошел ближе к Карлу.

— Ты сюда через весь город ехал, чтобы сказать мне то, что я и так уже знаю?

Парень опустил глаза.

— Я же сказал, что Чак…

— Хватит юлить, Карл, — интонация мужчины стала серьезнее, — вряд-ли бы ты вылез из теплой постели, чтобы сказать мне «нет» еще раз.

— Мало ли что, — Граймс отступал назад, чувствуя, что его загоняют в угол, — вдруг бы ты сделал что-нибудь с собой.

— Так ты беспокоился обо мне? 

Сейчас, когда мужчина говорил на полном серьезе, Карлу стало не по себе. Лучше бы он продолжал слушать пьяные бредни байкера. 

— Ну, да.

— Так ты же видишь, что я в порядке, — Дэрил подошел к парню почти вплотную, понизив голос, — почему ты все еще здесь?

Граймс поднял взгляд. Они стояли в полумраке комнаты в паре дюймов друг от друга. Мужчина был так близко, что Карл мог слышать его дыхание. Молчание затянулось. Диксон сделал еще один шаг и пространства между ними практически не осталось, а напряжение можно было резать ножом. Граймс слышал как собственный пульс долбит в ушах, и в следующее мгновение он уже целовал мужчину. 

Поцелуй вышел настолько страстным и пылким, что у обоих перехватило дыхание. 

— Ну, что, они там уже? — послышался чей-то шепот из-за двери.

— Не знаю, но чет стихли голубки, — послышался шепот второго. 

Услышав это, Дэрил и Карл рассмеялись. 

— Я не понял, что за собрание? — Диксон открыл дверь, и окинул взглядом всех, кто подслушивал, — давайте, кыш отсюда. Ну, — он махал рукой, как бы разгоняя любопытных варвар. И все, расстроившись, что шоу закончилось, медленно разбрелись кто куда.

***

Солнце било прямо в глаза, и Карл сполз чуть ниже, уходя от его лучей. Оглядевшись, он вспомнил где находится, при дневном свете вчерашний погром выглядел куда хуже чем ночью. 

Черт, у него же экзамен сегодня. Граймс в панике начал искать телефон, чтобы узнать который час, но мобильника нигде не было. Скорее всего он оставил его в машине. Его шевеления разбудили Диксона, лежащего рядом. И, когда парень попытался встать, то тут же был притянут обратно. 

— Куда собрался? — Диксон обнял его крепче.

— Я совсем забыл, что у меня экзамен.

— А, ну эт дело важное, да — согласился Дэрил.

— Ну так может отпустишь уже? 

— Да, конечно, иди, иди, — закивал мужчина, но так и не ослабил хватку.

— Диксон, не смешно! — Карл попытался выбраться самостоятельно из захвата. 

— Да я стараюсь, стараюсь, — Диксон наигранно напряг руки, делая вид, что пытается разжать их, — они не слушаются меня! — испуганно заметил он. — О, боже, что же нам делать? Это какое-то проклятие, мы заколдованы!— трагично заключил мужчина. — Но я знаю один способ... — Дэрил заговорщически прошептал на ухо Граймсу, — Ты, ты должен, — он сделал драматичную паузу, — поцеловать меня. 

— Ты это серьезно? — засмеялся Карл.

— Извини, но не я устанавливаю эти правила.

— Какой же ты придурок, — сказал Граймс и поцеловал мужчину. 

По пути в колледж, юноша думал о том, как же быстро менялась его жизнь в последнее время. Только вчера он желал спокойной ночи своей девушке, а сегодня проснулся в кровати с байкером. 

Вспоминая вчерашний поцелуй, Карл все еще не мог осмыслить происходящее. Прежде он никогда подобного не испытывал. Да что уж говорить, юноша и не знал, что способен испытывать такую страсть к кому-либо. Он всегда подходил к отношениям более расчетливо, что ли. У него были определенные, как ему раньше казалось, критерии, и Диксон не подходил ни под один из них. Этот человек просто выбивался из системы, наводя в голове Карла полный беспорядок. В отношении Дэрила мыслить рационально просто не получалось, и это пугало. Все эти импульсивные поступки, это было так несвойственно Граймсу, но он просто не мог себя контролировать рядом с мужчиной.

***

Настала финишная прямая. Последняя учебная неделя в этом семестре, а, значит, неделя экзаменов. Для Карла этот месяц выдался действительно тяжелым и доставил немало стресса.

Расставание с Мэдисон прошло довольно болезненно: девушка так и не смогла понять столь спонтанного поступка, так как про Дэрила он так и не решился ей рассказать. После того разговора Хиллроу игнорировала Карла, лишь бросая сердитые взгляды в его сторону. Но Карл не жалел ни о чем, так как знал, что после всего произошедшего, у них бы все равно ничего не вышло. И дело даже не в самой девушке, а в том, что Карл сам надумал себе эту влюбленность. Хиллроу была воплощением всех тех качеств, которыми он наделял свою воображаемую идеальную девушку, и может, поэтому он принял это за любовь. Сейчас же, он понимал, как сильно ошибался. Ему было немного стыдно за то, как он поступил с ней, но не сомневался, что пройдет время и девушке станет легче. Лучше уж так, чем продолжать ее обманывать.

С Дэрилом было все хорошо. Конечно, им следовало еще много узнать друг о друге, но впереди у них было достаточно времени, чтобы все наверстать. 

— Чак, будь другом, сделай кофе, — Карл спустился вниз, не отрывая глаз от конспекта, — и покрепче, — он грузно рухнул за барную стойку.

— У самого рука отсохнет? — спросил мужчина, но видя, что юноше действительно требуется подзарядка, он смягчился, — хреново выглядишь, парень. Этот Казанова тебе спать не давал? 

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул Граймс, смутившись. — Сегодня последний экзамен, готовился всю ночь, поэтому и не спал. А вот после, я, пожалуй, прилягу на годик другой.

Диксон спустился следом и выхватил из рук друга кофейник.

— Я сам, Чаки, спасибо, — улыбнулся байкер, протягивая кружку с кофе Карлу, — держи, морковка. 

— Я же просил меня так не называть, — Граймс закатил глаза и сразу же сделал большой глоток бодрящего напитка.

— Все выучил? 

— Не уверен...

— Зато я уверен, — Дэрил обошел стойку, подошел к юноше и оставил легкий поцелуй на губах, — ты ж у меня самый умный, все пройдет гладко. 

Карл улыбнулся.

— Снимите комнату! — хором воскликнули все, кто находился на первом этаже.

***

Как только сессия была закрыта, Граймс заказал академическую справку и забрал ее со всеми документами. Дома все прошло... Нормально. Он собрал домашних за ужином и выпалил все как на духу: пояснил куда отправляется, зачем, что планирует делать, и что ему сейчас это очень важно, правда про свои отношения с байкером он все же умолчал. Родители, конечно, были не в восторге, но не стали его останавливать, видимо поняли, что на этот раз он был настроен серьезно. После они уже спокойно обсудили все еще раз: перепроверили номера родственников в Колумбусе, взяли с Карла обещание всегда быть на связи и договорились, что будут навещать его по возможности. Даже помогли ему собирать вещи в поездку.

— Ну, что? Готов? — спросил Дэрил, когда юноша вышел с рюкзаком и дорожной сумкой из дома. 

Они ехали вдоль главной дороги. Все таки, какой бы глушью Карлу не казался Мэриленд, за столько лет он успел привыкнуть к этим местам. И, наверное, он мысленно будет сюда возвращаться и гулять по знакомым улицам. 

Он наклонился к мужчине, прижимаясь ближе.

— Нам нужно кое-куда заехать.

— Куда именно?

Карл стоял на пороге и не решался позвонить в дверь. Он прокручивал в голове речь, но каждый раз все слова казались ему полным бредом. Время поджимало, и парень все таки нажал на дверной звонок. За то время, пока он ждал, юноша уже успел сто раз пожалеть, что вообще делает это. 

Но так было нужно. 

— Карл? — девушка открыла дверь, явно не ожидая увидеть парня. 

— Привет, Мэд, — Граймс неловко отсалютовал рукой, — как дела? 

Девушка вышла на крыльцо, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Граймс? — она скрестила руки на груди, явно давая понять, что не собирается вести светские беседы. 

— Я, — юноша потер шею, — я хотел извиниться. Прости, что так все вышло, я полный кретин. 

— Что правда, то правда. 

— Я должен был тебе все сразу объяснить, но все произошло так быстро, — он начал тороторить, — ты мне очень дорога и я не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось вот так. Я не хочу терять тебя как друга.

Мэдисон внимательно слушала его.

— В моей жизни столько всего произошло... У меня у самого голова кругом идет, — он покачал головой, — я поступил некрасиво, признаю, но я люблю тебя. Правда. Как друга. Прости, что так получилось. Ты классная и кому-то очень повезет, я желаю тебе только счастья и верю, что у тебя все получится. И, если ты не против, то я бы хотел, чтобы мы снова стали друзьями, как раньше, Карл и Мэд против всех, — он поднял руки в их фирменном жесте.

Хиллроу вздохнула, и ее лицо смягчилось. 

— Ну, что, мир? — юноша развел руки, приглашая девушку в объятья. 

— Ладно, — девушка сдалась и обняла парня. Она уткнулась подбородком ему в плечо и увидела байкера, который припарковался недалеко от ее дома, — а что _он_ тут делает?

— Вот об этом я и должен был тебе рассказать… — зажмурившись, произнес Карл. 

— Нет... — нервно усмехнулась Хиллроу, — ты же не хочешь сказать, что...

— Ага, — Карл быстро решил перевести тему. — Я заехал, потому что уезжаю из Мэриленда. Но я обязательно буду тебе звонить и писать, хорошо?

— Дэрил Диксон. Тот самый Дэрил Диксон, — многозначительно заключила девушка, глядя на байкера, который махнул ей в знак приветствия. 

— Ну, в общем... Как-то так, да, — парень пожал плечами. 

Немного придя в себя после шока, Хиллроу поджала губы.

— Так значит ты, — она запнулась, — точнее, вы уезжаете.

— Да, в Колумбус, — кивнул юноша, — попробую поступить в тот универ, помнишь, в котором был факультатив, связанный с маркетингом. 

— Прикольно, я рада за тебя, надеюсь ты найдешь то, что ищешь. 

— Я уже нашел, — тихо добавил парень. 

Попрощавшись с Мэдисон, юноша вернулся на дорогу и сел на байк.

— Ну, что, все пучком? — Диксон обернулся к парню.

— Да, — кивнул Граймс, — все отлично.

— Тогда держись крепче, морковка, следующая остановка «Колумбус», — сказав это, байкер завел мотоцикл, и они отправились покорять большой город.

The End


End file.
